A Crazy, Insane Life
by Chakat StarDust
Summary: Hao was found, as a spirit, by a group of enterprising scientists. Rescued by Chocolove, he is quickly drawn into the insane world of his housemate Geni. But is Hao really dead?
1. Chapter 1

Wolf: Hello, new story, and this time it's going to get really crazy, so hold on and get ready to laugh. I own nothing but the plot and the craziest oc you will ever meet.

_Yoh charged me, prepared to do what he felt he needed to do. I prepared too, to cut down my fool of a brother. But as he came close I stared into his eyes, and froze. Expecting hate and anger, all I saw was sorrow and pain. I hesitated for a split second, but it was enough. The oversoul blade ripped through Spirit of Fire and then me. Burning searing pain, all that I knew was pain, and then darkness. _

~~~~~***~~~~~

Pain, that's all he remembered. He floated, literally and figuratively, as more details came slowly him. Somewhere between waking and sleeping, memories played in his mind, reminding him who he was.

'_Hao Asakura.'_ He thought, and then opened his dark eyes. He looked around in confusion. He was in some sort of clear, cylindrical prison, just big enough for him to stand in. Outside this prison there were numerous computers and machines, with scientists working around them.

Hao felt rage boil up inside him. He attempted to summon the Spirit of Fire. After a moment a perplexed look came over his face, he couldn't do it. He tried again, same result. Suddenly one of the scientists cried out from where he was sitting

"Whoa, getting some serious activity in the Tank, that spirit must be restless today." Hao jerked in surprise, hitting one of the walls of the Tank.

'_Spirit?!' _He thought, and then slowly brought his hand up to his chest. He gasped when he felt no heartbeat. Looking down he also realized that he was actually hovering slightly above the ground, not standing on it.

"-probably run some tests." The sound of one of the scientists' voice jerked him out of his thoughts. An instant later a surge of energy went through the Tank, burning through him, making him scream in pain. As the surge of energy died he heard the scientists speaking again.

"Got readout from the monitors inside, but no visuals." One of them reported.

"Try a stronger surge of the same wavelength." Suggested another. Another, stronger surge went through Hao, making him feel like he was being ripped apart. He screamed and beat uselessly at the walls of his prison.

"I think I hear something!" One man said excitedly. "But, no visuals."

"That's alright, turn it off, we're done for the day." Hao sagged against the walls as the energy was turned off. His limbs twitched as pain still shot through him. Some of the scientists came up to the Tank, and peered into it. Hao bared his teeth and punched the wall.

They took no notice of him, no more than that Hao realized, they couldn't even see him, they were all human. They all left and turned the lights out, leaving him in darkness.

Hao breathed out, trying to cool down his temper, he needed to think. He couldn't remember dying, couldn't remember anything after Yoh had cut him down. The image of his brother's sorrowful eyes came to his mind. _'I don't want this.'_ Those eyes had screamed at him, begging his forgiveness.

'_I wonder,'_ Hao thought, alone in the dark. _'Did he cry for me, when I was gone?'_

~~~~~***~~~~~

Hao soon found out why he was trapped there. The scientists were trying to figure out a way to make spirits visible to normal people. This meant that every day they bombarded him with different wavelengths and forms of energy every single day.

While this did not have the effect they desired, it did have an effect on Hao. After about a week he began to feel weaker and weaker as time progressed. To his horror he also noticed that he was becoming slowly transparent. Somehow, his spirit was dying.

~~~~~***~~~~~~

Chocolove McDaniel mumbled to himself as he mopped the floors of the lab that he worked at as part of the janitorial staff. It was one of his few night shifts, so everything was quiet. He was practicing his sketch for his performance later that week. He was happy that he managed to get this gig. Twice a week he would perform, so he needed the practice.

"And as for our former President, W, as he liked to call himself. What a V rip-off right? Anyways I just want to know...what monkey exhibit did they pick him up in and can they get their money back!" He laughed hysterically and danced around. "Thank you ladies and germs, you've been a wonderful audience, thank you and goodnight!"

He jumped up but slipped as he landed, banging into one of the lab doors and sprawling through to the room within.

"Whoops, not supposed to be here, better get out before I get turned into an experiment." He said, laughing nervously; some of the people that worked in the labs creeped him out. He turned to go but then stopped and froze.

He stared in shock at the sight of Hao, no Hao's spirit, bobbing slightly inside a large glass tubey-thing in the middle of the room. Chocolove took a step forward, not really believing what he was seeing. He then noticed that he could see right through Hao's 'body' to the other side.

"Hao?" He whispered. The spirit jerked and shuddered, eyes opening slowly. Chocolove gasped. Hao's eyes were dull and blank, there was nothing in them and they stared right through Chocolove without seeing him.

Chocolove hastily backed out of the room and went back to mopping, visibly shaking. He thought hard while he was mopping.

"Mic." He whispered. His jaguar spirit appeared beside him. "Can spirits...die?" Mic looked at him then moved his head in a see-sawing gesture, clearly saying 'sort of.' "Then, is Hao doing the spirit equivalent of dying?" Mic peeked into the room, looking at the transparent and empty-eyed spirit within. He nodded solemnly. Chocolove thought about this for a moment.

"We need to get him out of there."

"Grr?" Mic said, clearly confused.

"I know he's no good, but nobody deserves to be treated like that, I feel bad for him, he looks so, so...helpless." Chocolove explained. Mic nodded and growled softly. "You think you can get that thing shut down without my help?" Mic nodded and growled happily, rubbing against Chocolove before bounding into the room.

He disappeared into the computers and five seconds later various alarms went off and the glass prison opened up. Mic bounded out and grabbed Hao's arm in his teeth, jumping up and vanishing into the ceiling. While all this was happening Chocolove continued mopping down the hallway, acting as though he had no idea what was happening.

When his shift was over he ran outside as he could.

"Mic!" he called. The jaguar spirit appeared, still clenching Hao's arm in his teeth. "Phew, you did it!" He rubbed Mic's ears affectionately while the big cat purred happily. He then turned to Hao. The former fire shaman just stared blankly forward. Chocolove waved a hand in front of his face; no response.

"Is he going to stay like this?" He asked Mic. Mic shook his head. "Oh, so he's just taken a small trip to Lala land. Hope he brings back souvenirs!" Chocolove laughed and headed for home, the two spirits trailing him.

Chocolove quietly closed the front door to his apartment, he didn't want to disturb his housemate. He stuck his thermos in the sink and sighed; it was 2 o' clock in the morning and he was beat. Mic meowed at him softly, flicking his ears back at Hao.

"Oh, just see if you can get him to lie down on the couch." Mic nodded and brought the transparent spirit to the couch. As Hao lay down, he sank into the couch, disappearing. Chocolove stared sleepily at the spot he had disappeared into.

"A carnivorous couch, cool." He giggled and then yawned. "I need to sleep." He groaned. He would figure this craziness out later.

* * *

Wolf: Review all!


	2. Chapter 2

Wolf: I own nothing!

Hao jerked upright with a gasp.

"And lo, on the third day he rose from the couch." He turned at the sound of the voice to see the African-American wanna-be comedian grinning at him while stirring a pot on the stove. Hao glared at him.

"Where am I?" He asked icily.

"My apartment. You don't remember coming here?" Chocolove responded. Hao shook his head, glaring at him suspiciously. "I'm not surprised, you were pretty out of it. What exactly were they doing to you?"

"They were attempting to find a way to make me visible to normal people." Hao said with a disdainful curl of his lips. "To do this they bombarded me with various forms of energy." Chocolove winced in sympathy, Hao just glared at him.

"I'm surprised, you've hardly cracked any of your awful jokes since I woke up." Hao taunted. Chocolve merely blinked at him.

"Geni suggested that I save the jokes for onstage, that way they sound fresh when they're delivered." He explained. "She was right."

"Who is this Geni?" Hao asked, sitting down on the couch. He didn't go through it this time.

"She's my housemate. My manager at the comedy club suggested I look her up when I said I was looking to rent."

"Is she human?" Chocolove then turned to glare at Hao.

"Yes, she is, and if you so much as think about hurting her-" he was cut off by Hao's mocking laugh.

"Do you honestly think that you'd have the strength to defy me?" he asked.

"You're a spirit, you can't use all those fancy powers of yours." Chokolove retorted.

"That doesn't stop me from taking over your body and using it to destroy her, does it?" Hao replied threateningly. Chocolove's eyes narrowed.

"You still wouldn't be able to use Spirit of Fire, I couldn't handle it. And Mic would never do anything to help you." The jaguar spirit growled in agreement.

"All it takes is a sharp blade." Hao retorted smugly. Chocolove laughed.

"I don't think you'll find Geni easy to kill. She's resourceful, stubborn-"

The front door banged open, startling them both, and they heard someone singing in loud Russian.

"And sort of eccentric." Chocolove finished as the strangest looking girl Hao had ever seen poked her head into the room. She had short, wild hair that spiked in all directions around her head. It was black with electric blue tips. She was small, only about Hao's height, and slim, but Hao could see reedy muscle shifting beneath the skin.

She wore a tie-dye t-shirt and artfully patched jeans. A number of charms and pendants hung around her neck. There were dangling moon earrings in both her ears and an extra star stud in the left. She grinned at him, showing white, even teeth. Even her eyes were eccentric. They were two colours; the left was green-blue and the right was navy.

She marched right up to him and stuck her hand through his head before he could react. She giggled.

"It tickles." She said as she pulled her hand away. "I'm Geni, that's G-E-N-I, it means strange in Swahili."

"I can't imagine why." Hao muttered, glaring at her. She threw back her head and roared with laughter.

"What's your name ghostey boy?" She asked. He bristled.

"Watch your tongue human." He spat.

"Ooh, feisty. Got some fire in you, that's good." She said, eyes twinkling merrily. "So, what's your name?" Hao just glared sullenly at her.

"His name is Hao." Chocolove said from the stove. Hao shot him a burning look but he just turned back to the stove.

"Awesome sauce." Geni said. "What's cooking?"

"Spaghetti."

"Alright. Let me know when we can throw it at the walls." She then walked out of the room, singing this time in German.

"She's something else, isn't she?" Chocolove laughed from the kitchen. Hao didn't answer, staring in confusion at the spot where she had disappeared.

Five minutes later the sound of a clarinet playing wafted out to them. Chocolove began humming along with the music as Geni walked back in with a sticker-studded clarinet.

"Gotta love Star Wars." Chocolove said as she finished. Geni nodded and laughed.

"What's that?" Hao asked in confusion. Geni turned to him with a perplexed expression.

"You've never seen Star Wars?" She asked. Hao shook his head. Her expression slid from confusion to horror.

"Choc," She said. "We need to have an intervention." Chocolove nodded and turned off the stove.

"I'll make the snack run, anything particular you want?"

"Surprise me." Hao stared as Chocolove raced out of the apartment.

"What are you doing?"

"We are going to have a marathon of the original trilogy of Star Wars, get you educated." She explained. "Geez, never seen Star Wars." She muttered. "You probably never saw the Indiana Jones movies either." Hao shook his head and she threw up her hands and screamed in disgust.

Chocolove chose that moment to walk in the door. He merely raised an eyebrow at her and set bags of candy and Coke on the counter.

"What is all that?" Hao asked. Geni turned wide eyes on him.

"Have you never had candy, or Coke?" She asked. Annoyed Hao growled and shook his head. "This is far more serious than I thought, but how to remedy the situation?" She turned and stared at Chocolove.

"I am not letting him possess me, no way!" He said.

"I didn't say anything yet Choco."

"I know how you think."

"Fine," Geni sighed. "Then he can possess me." Chocolove's jaw dropped, as did Hao's.

"But, you're a girl." Hao stuttered. Geni's eyes went wide.

"I AM?!" She shrieked in mock surprise. She grabbed the collar of her shirt and looked down it. "Huh, so I am."

"What makes you think I want to possess you?" Hao asked nastily. Geni pulled a gummy worm out of its package and dangled it in front of his nose.

"Don't tell me you aren't curious." She teased, gulping down the gummy worm and looking quite satisfied. Hao growled, but she was right, the bright colours did make him feel curious about this strange affair.

"Fine." He said reluctantly through clenched teeth. "But only because you'll probably just bug me the entire night if I don't."

"The entire week, more like." Chocolove muttered. Geni grinned crazily and beckoned to Hao. He sighed and went over, slipping inside her body easily and allowing her to see what he was doing while he was in control.

Hao/Geni opened his/her eyes and looked down at his/her chest.

"This is really weird." He/she said, cupping his/her breasts in his/her hands.

'_Hey! Quit feeling me up!' _Geni yelled inside his/her head. He/she dropped his/her hands. Chocolove laughed.

"Told you to stop feeling her up didn't she." Hao/Geni nodded. "Man, I've been living with her for too long, oh well, let's get this started." He sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Hao/Geni sat beside him and using Geni's knowledge popped opened a can of Coke. He/she took a sip and gasped when the carbonated bubbles tickled down their throat and up their nose. Geni laughed at him inside their head.

The next several hours passed by in a blur of gummy worms, popcorn, Coke, and lightsaber battles. When they were done he relinquished his hold on Geni's body.

"Oh sure, leave me to deal with the sugar crash." She grumbled as she stood up, stretched and yawned. "So, what did you think?" Hao shrugged.

"It was alright." She snickered.

"Tomorrow we're watching Indiana Jones." She said as she walked to her bedroom. "May the force be with you."

"And with you." Hao said reflexively. Her gales of laughter pealed through the apartment.

* * *

Wolf: Review plz!


	3. Chapter 3

Wolf: I own nothing!

Chocolove was the first to get up the next morning. He puttered around the kitchen, getting breakfast ready. He jumped about a foot in the air when he turned away from the fridge to see Hao standing there.

"Geez, don't do that!" He cried. Hao just stared him expressionlessly. Chocolove sat down with his bowl of cereal. "I'm surprised you haven't left yet." He commented the spirit. Hao merely shrugged. The truth was he stayed because he had a feeling, he couldn't explain it, and somehow, he couldn't leave.

"I have nowhere I need to be." He replied nonchalantly. "Besides, this place may prove to be entertaining." Chocolove snickered.

"By that you mean Geni might prove entertaining." He chuckled and sighed. "She really is something else."

"Are you dating her?" Hao asked snidely. He was startled when Chocolove began to laugh.

"Dude, she plays for the other team." He said between giggles.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means I'm attracted to girls, not guys." Hao turned at the sound of Geni's voice. She was leaning against the doorway, hair still sleep-ruffled, in an oversized Leafs shirt and a pair of bright green boxer shorts.

"You're gay." Hao said bluntly.

"The correct technical term is lesbian, and yes, I am." She replied with a grin. "Makes life around here easier."

"What does that mean?" Hao asked.

"Well, we can't fall in love, break up and have things be awkward between us, and Choc gets someone to talk about hot girls to." She replied.

"You have an interesting way of looking at things." Hao commented.

She shrugged and snagged Chocolove's bowl of cereal away from him. What happened next could only be described as an epic battle for possession of the cereal. In the end Geni won and Chocolove laughed to himself as he poured another bowl of cereal for himself.

"Well, that was interesting." Hao said.

"This is just a regular day in this nuthouse." Chocolove grinned. Geni watched Hao with a ponderous expression.

"What?" Hao snapped at her.

"Have you had any exposure to modern culture at all?" She asked him. He made a face.

"I never needed to, so I never learned." He said defensively. "You do realize that I'm a ghost, right?"

"How long ago did you die?" She asked him.

"A few months ago." Chocolove answered for Hao. Geni put her head down on the table.

"We need to have a serious intervention here, you have missed out on so much, what the hell have you been doing?"

"He's been plotting the demise of the human race." Chocolove said, completely serious. Geni turned to stare at Hao and shook her head.

"Boy, you have not lived."

~~~~~***~~~~~

Hao walked into the living room to have a nerf dart go through his head. He blinked at the sight of Geni bunkered behind the couch and Chocolove behind the kitchen counter. They both had nerf guns and were attempting to shoot each other.

"What on earth is going on here?" He asked.

"Just our ongoing battle for supremacy." Geni replied then pegged Chocolove in the head. He immediately fell on the floor and did a very dramatic impression of dying. Hao raised an eyebrow as Geni did a victory dance and shimmied her way over to the kitchen.

"Come over here!" She called to him. He growled; Hao Asakura did not take orders. Geni raised an eyebrow and sauntered over to him with a piece of paper.

"This is a list of all the things we think that you absolutely have to experience." Hao stared at the list. There were things like: ride a roller coaster, see a movie in theatres, have cotton candy, play in a playground, go paintballing, lazer tag and a whole host of other things.

"What makes you think I'll actually go along with any of this?" He asked with a sneer. Geni grinned wildly.

"You're dead, you got anything better to do?" She asked. He glared at her. "My logic is undeniable." (I, Robot quote, fyi). Hao stared at her smug face and clenched his teeth; her logic certainly was undeniable.

~~~~~***~~~~~

"So, what are we doing here?" Hao/Geni asked, looking around the crowded theme park.

"This is a theme park, we're taking you on some rides." Chocolove explained.

'_We're going to attempt to show you the good stuff you've been missing.' _Geni said inside their head. _'Ooh, heeelllloooo, beautiful.' _ The object of Geni's attention was a bleach blonde with short shorts and a tank top.

"If Geni is just going to make lecherous comments all day, I think I'll pass." Hao/Geni said. Chocolove just rolled his eyes and dragged him/her over to the line up for the biggest, fastest coaster in the park. Hao/Geni glared at the other people in line.

"If you're looking to get us in trouble, keep glaring." Chocolove murmured, seeing a bunch of big, rough-looking men in front of them. "You can't use your abilities, remember?" Hao/Geni just gave him a look but he/she stopped glaring at people.

When they came to the front of the line Hao/Geni stared unimpressed at the hulking structure of metal above them. Then the coaster train flew by, its occupants screaming at the tops of their lungs. He/she looked slightly unnerved by this but got into his/her seat when the time came.

He/she wriggled in discomfort as the restraints came down over their shoulders and chests, clearly feeling boxed in. The ride jerked as it started and began pulling them up the first hill. Hao/Geni was unimpressed by the slowly rising machine. As it got to the top he/she looked down, way down. He/she felt the pull of gravity on the train and all the sudden, they were flying.

Hao/Geni lost the ability to breathe as the ground rushed up at them. The train lurched upwards once more, but did not slow its breakneck speed. Dipping, spinning, turning and flipping, around the track they went. It seemed to take forever and yet was over far too soon.

Hao/Geni wobbled slightly as he/she got off the ride. Chocolove turned to them, grinning.

"So, what did you think?" Hao/Geni finger-combed his/her hair back into place and shrugged.

"It was alright." He/she said.

'_LIAR!' _Geni proclaimed inside their head. _'Tell him that it was awesome or I will tell him later that you were scared shitless.' _Hao/Geni rolled their eyes.

"It was neat." He/she said reluctantly. Chocolove grinned and grabbed his/her arm.

"Come on, there's a lot more to do."

Hao/Geni stared at the pink, cottony mass that Chocolove held out to him/her.

"What is it?" He/she asked dubiously.

"It's cotton candy." Chocolove said through a mouthful of the sugary treat. Hao/Geni took the offered candy and peeled a piece off. Popping it in his/her mouth, he/she was surprised by the sweetness of it and the way it melted on their tongue. He/she had eaten the whole thing in about five minutes and Chocolove chuckled when he caught him/her licking their fingers regretfully.

"There's still more to come." He told them. Hao/Geni stared at him with wide eyes.

"What more could there be?"

"Well there's more rides to go on, and then later we'll have a funnel cake."

"What's-"

"Let's just keep it a surprise."

By the time the two, or three, however you want to look at it, kids had finished Hao was exhausted. With a sigh he released Geni's body.

"Oh, once again leaving me with the fallout." She groused as they waited for the bus. "I'm onto your game buddy."

* * *

Wolf: Review plz!


	4. Chapter 4

Wolf: I own nothing but the plot and the craziness that is Geni!

Hao watched Geni inspect the paintball welts they had been given yesterday. He had spent weeks, well, not really living, with Chocolove and Geni. He couldn't shake the feeling that he needed to stay in the city, and truth be told, he was fascinated by Geni.

She was not a shaman and yet she didn't care that she lived with one, or a ghost. Nor did she care that Hao had wanted to destroy all humanity. Her response to that had been a snort and a muttered 'good luck.'

She caught him staring at her.

"You know, you could just tell me what's on your mind instead of just staring at me all the time like some creepy perv." She said to him. He blinked and tried to look offended. She copied his expression and he wound up laughing instead.

"Are there others like you?" He asked her when he calmed down. She blinked at him.

"There's no one else like me, everyone is unique Hao." She said patiently. He shook his head at her.

"No, I mean are there more people that don't have a problem with things like magic or ghosts, or things like that." She gave him a surprised look.

"Of course there are!" She cried. "Geez, have you not been watching Harry Potter with us?"

"Those are just stories, written by humans." Hao protested.

"Yes, but stories reflect peoples' attitudes and perspectives." Geni explained. "You couldn't write a book like that in the Middle Ages because it would be seen as a work of the devil, or some such nonsense. Nowadays, people read books like that all the time, they've learned to accept it, if even just in stories." She said. "And people are more accepting of people like wiccans and all that other neat stuff, you know?"

Hao thought about this for a minute.

"I still think that humans need to be eradicated." He grumbled. "Look what they've done to the planet, and they're doing nothing to help it!"

"How can you be sure of that?" Geni asked. "Ordinary can't do a whole lot, can they? Besides recycle, try to pick places to shop that are environmentally friendly, but they're limited by their income and stuff. And the guys that do know how to do stuff, and would want stuff done are limited by their bosses, or the government. And furthermore, the government has put its dependence on corporations, and corporations are only out to make a buck. We're trying, but we're having to make very hard decisions, and try to keep people happy at the same time." She shook her head. "It's enough to give anyone a headache."

"So, what are you saying?"

"That you don't destroy a whole orchard because of a few wormy apples." She said. "And also, you seek to create a world free of hate, but how can a world born of hate be free of it."

Hao just stared at her. He had never seen this serious side of Geni. She was always singing in foreign languages, spontaneously dancing or acting out scenes from movies, staging nerf battles with Chocolove and just generally being crazy. Geni smirked at him.

Just then Chocolove came bursting into the apartment, breathing heavily and looking absolutely mad.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Geni asked. "Did you get a hold of another Red Bull?" He shook his head, trying to catch his breath.

"I found...I found Hao's body." He managed to gasp out.

"What?!" Hao yelled. "Where?" He demanded, grabbing Chocolove's shoulders.

"At work!" Chocolove replied. "I was just mopping the floors, minding my own business, when my bucket tips over, right into an open doorway. So of course I have to clean it up. But when I went inside I saw what looked like a hospital bed with someone on it. And then I realized, it was you!"

"So what did you do?" Geni asked.

"I tried to wake him up, but he wouldn't. And then I saw those monitors, you know with like brainwaves and heartbeats and stuff, and they were all really low and weak. You're body's alive, but barely." Hao looked stricken.

"They probably know that if I'm in a comatose state I can't pass on." He murmured.

"Yeah, and they probably hope you'll be drawn back to the body, so they could recapture you." Geni added. "So, what are we going to do about this?"

"I don't know, man." Chocolove shook his head. "Those machines might be the only things keeping him alive, if we unplug them....Not to mention how are we going to get out without being seen?"

"Wait, wait, you're actually considering going to get my body?" Hao asked them. They nodded. "Why? I mean I get Geni, she hasn't seen what I'm capable of, but you, Choc, you know what I can do, and by rescuing my body, you're giving me that power back." Chocolove chuckled and clapped him on the shoulder.

"You've been here weeks, and not once have you tried to kill Geni, though you could have any time you were in control of her body. You've changed man, you've mellowed." Hao could only stare at him.

"Hao, you're our friend, we want to help." Geni said, her voice gentler than he'd ever heard it. "But Choc is right, we can't just charge in there without some kind of plan, and some kind of knowledge." She slipped off the stool that she was sitting on by the counter and walked out. "Time for me to work my brand of magic." They heard her say.

She came back a minute later clutching her laptop to her chest. It was a plain black model, but Geni had decorated it with stickers from various movies and shows. The result was that the laptop was a riot of colour instead of boring old black.

"Now, what we need to do is get into the mainframe, find the blueprints to the building and also figure out what exactly it is they are doing to your body." She explained as her fingers tapped at the keyboard machine gun fast.

"Can you really do that?" Hao asked with interest, moving to stare over her shoulder. She snorted.

"Buddy, you are looking at one of the best hackers in this state at least. The facility is non-government owned, so it won't be that difficult to access the information we need. Blueprints are easy, they won't have security clearance for that, so I'll do that first." She told them. A few taps of the keys and she was in. "Ok, Choc, tell me exactly where he was."

"Ok, first floor, go in through the main doors and take the second left. Then the right after that, and it's the fourth door on the right side." Geni traced the path he had described. Coming to the room he specified she zoomed in. "Aha, there's a ventilation shaft in the room, and it's big enough to fit a person inside, now let's see if it goes outside." She muttered and then let out a wookie call of triumph when it did.

"Alright!" Chocolove crowed.

"Ok, now the hard part, hacking into their files." Geni cracked her knuckles and began typing faster than ever. "This might take some time." Hao and Chocolove nodded.

Hao paced the floor nervously, listening to the rapid-fire click of the computer keys. Chocolove watched him pace sitting down on the couch.

"Dude, stop pacing, she'll figure it out." Hao nodded but went back to pacing all the same.

"HA HA!" Geni suddenly crowed. "I am a genius." She looked smug.

"You got it?" Hao asked excitedly, racing over.

"Uh, duh." was Geni's response.

"So, what are they doing to him?" Chocolove asked.

"Give me a sec," Geni groused. "Haven't actually gotten to reading the whole thing." She stared at the screen. "Hm, says here that subject was brought in with life-threatening wounds. During this period the captured spirit was also brought in. The wounds were taken care of-"

"So why I am I still a spirit then?" Hao asked in confusion.

"Hush!" Geni scolded. "I'm not done." Hao shut up and let her continue. "Ok, it says here that they keep you on a high enough dosage of sedatives that it's like you're in a really deep coma." She said. "That's it."

"So, all we got to do is get him out of there, let the sedatives wear off, and he'll be able to live again?" Chocolove asked. Geni nodded. He rubbed his hands together and cackled in delight.

"Let's do this."

* * *

Wolf: Review plz!


	5. Chapter 5

Wolf: I own nothing but the plot and the craziness that is Geni!

"Alright, run this by me once more," Geni said, looking over the plans. "Outside security?"

"Only on the front gate, and fencing is just your basic chain link." Chocolove answered dutifully.

"Do we have bolt cutters then?" Chocolove put a set on the table.

"Check."

"Security cameras?" Chocolove shook his head. "Boy, these guys are either very cocky, or very stupid." Geni said, shaking her head. "Ok, so read me back the plan one more time."

"We slip in under the cover of darkness, going through the fence at the back of the compound." Chocolove said. "We find the vent, already loosened by yours truly and crawl to it to where they're keeping Hao's body. We grab the body, get back out with it, and speed away in the car borrowed from one of your friends."

Geni nodded when he was finished, grinning wildly.

"Hao, I want you to stay here, in case something goes wrong and we're caught, then at least they won't have you." Hao went to protest but Geni gave him a look and he shut his mouth.

"That means you too Mic, I don't want to risk having you get captured." Mic folded his ears back and whined, but nodded in affirmation all the same.

"Excellent, this goes down tonight."

~~~~~***~~~~~

Geni and Chocolove drove silently into the lot behind the lab. They were both dressed in all black, even their eyes were covered. They looked at each other and nodded. Getting out of the car they swiftly moved to the fence.

Making quick work of the fence with the bolt cutters they ran to the building and found the vent. Unfortunately it had been screwed shut once more. However they had been prepared for that possibility.

"Hurry, hurry." Chocolove whispered as Geni used a screwdriver to reopen the vent.

"Relax, it's open." Geni whispered back, pushing aside the vent screen. She crooked a finger at him and padded inside the vent. Chocolove followed and then replaced the vent cover as best he could. Geni stopped to consult the map of the vent system that they had printed up and headed down one of the forks.

After a few minutes of crawling around the vents they came to the room where Hao's body was being kept. They could not go in however. There were a couple of scientists standing in there, looking at Hao's body.

"I don't get it, shouldn't a spirit be drawn to its body?" One of them asked while the other shook his head in confusion.

"That would only work if the spirit had no will." Chocolove whispered to Geni.

"Well, Hao certainly has no shortage of that." Geni whispered back and they snickered quietly together. The scientists finally left and they crept out of the vent and over to Hao's body.

Chocolove guarded the door while Geni pulled the various sensors and IVs out of his skin. When she was done she hoisted the limp body out of the bed and onto her back. She moved back over to the vent, getting in and whistling softly for Chocolove.

Chocolove beat a hasty retreat from the door and made sure to replace the covering as best he could when they were both in. He stared at Hao's unconscious body as they crawled once more through the tunnels.

He was dressed only in a pair of sweatpants, to allow access to his chest for sensors and things. Because of this Chocolove could see how thin he had gotten and also the gruesome scar running from his collarbone to his navel.

His long hair had not been tampered with, but it was matted and dull, probably from lack of care. And the other thing was the smell, the body obviously didn't get washed and so it smelled like stale sweat.

"Geez, you'd think they'd give him a bath once in awhile." Chocolove murmured as they got out of the vent.

"They probably do, when the smell becomes too much to bear." Geni replied, standing up and shifting the body so that it was more secure on her back.

The two of them quickly ran back to the vehicle. Geni fastened Hao's body into the backseat and jumped in the driver's seat. As soon as Chocolove was in with her, she stepped on the gas and pealed out of the lot, tires squealing.

When they were out of sight of the lab they began to laugh in relief and exhilaration.

"That was fun." Chocolove said. Geni just laughed harder and honked the horn in delight.

~~~~~***~~~~~

Hao and Mic nervously paced the hall by the door. They both noticed what they were doing at the same time and gave each other sheepish looks. Mic stared at the door, then lied down and sighed. Hao crouched beside him and patted him reassuringly.

"Don't worry, they'll be fine." Mic huffed in reply. At that moment the front door opened and Chocolove and Geni marched in singing Sweet Victory. Geni walked into the living room and placed Hao's body sitting up on the couch.

"Ta da!" She cried, bowing to them.

"We did it!" Chocolove crowed. Hao approached his body, wide-eyed at its state.

"How long before the drugs wear off do you think?" He asked them.

"Several hours at least, they're pretty heavy doses." Geni said. You'll probably wake up around the same time we do." She finished, looking at her watch, which read 12:07. Chocolove yawned.

"I'm going to hit the sack, see you in the morning." He said, then walked off to his room, followed happily by Mic. Geni gave Hao a grin.

"I'll second that, see you on the flip-side." She said and sauntered off to her own bed. Hao smiled and then sat down on the couch next to his body, waiting for when he would be able to rejoin it.

~~~~~***~~~~~

The next morning dawned bright and clear. Geni was the first up as she usually was and she went to the kitchen to pour herself a bowl of cereal. She looked around, confused.

"Hao?" She called. He was usually there, chatting with her in the mornings. "HHHAAAAOOOOO?!"

"I'm right here." A groggy voice said. Geni's head snapped up and she stared as Hao rose from the couch, alive. She shrieked in glee.

"Whoa, whoa!" Chocolove stumbled into the living room. "Who let in the pterodactyl?" He stopped short, staring in shock at the sight of Geni with her arms wrapped around Hao.

"Dude, you're alive?" He asked. Hao nodded and laughed.

"Man, does it feel good to have a heartbeat again." Geni laughed and then shoved him playfully away.

"Go have a shower, you reek!"

* * *

Wolf: Review plz!


	6. Chapter 6

Wolf: I own nothing but the plot and the craziness that is Geni!

After a much-needed shower and a borrowing of some of Chocolove's clothes Hao wandered back into the kitchen to find Chocolove and Geni whipping up pancakes, eggs and bacon for breakfast.

"What's the occasion?" Hao asked, knowing that breakfast was usually just cereal or toast.

"You, dumb-dumb!" Geni proclaimed, waving her spatula excitedly at him. The silver bells in her ears jangled merrily.

"We are celebrating your successful rescue and 'resurrection'" Chocolove added. "Now set the table!" Hao laughed and set the table for the three of them. Soon they were chowing down on fluffy pancakes, scrambled eggs and crispy bacon (damn, now I'm hungry).

"I can't believe I've never asked this before, but where are you from Geni?" Hao asked as he licked syrup off his fingers. Geni looked up with a smile.

"I'm not really from anywhere." She said. "My dad is a diplomat of sorts, and so we were always moving around. Never really stayed anywhere long enough for it to be home." She explained.

"I guess that's why you know so many languages." In the weeks that he had known her, Geni had demonstrated fluency in German, Russian, French, Spanish, Mandarin, Japanese, Hindi, Egyptian, and a host of other languages that Hao didn't recognise. Geni chuckled.

"That was part of it." She agreed. "My mom always made me learn the languages of the places we went. After awhile it became a love of mine, knowing different languages. I collect them, you could say, like people collect cars or stamps. I just love the different sounds and rhythms."

"Stands to reason a person as strange as you would have an equally strange hobby." Hao commented. Geni laughed. "Uh, where are your parents now?" Geni smiled sadly.

"My mom died about five years back because of cancer." She said.

"I'm so sorry."

"Not your fault. My dad took it really hard though, retreated into his work until he no longer had time for anything else, even me." Geni's voice was softer and more serious than Hao had ever heard it.

"That must have been rough for you." He said quietly. She nodded.

"Especially since I was struggling with my own sexuality at the time, and didn't have anyone to turn to, until Anya turned up anyways."

"Anya?"

"My first love." She replied with a distant smile. "She was our housekeeper, about two years older than me, and the most gorgeous woman I had ever seen. She found the book that I was reading, about homosexuality, and asked me about it. I told her straight up that I was a lesbian, and she replied that so was she."

"You went out?" Hao asked.

"Yes. For the remainder of my time in Moscow I was in a relationship with Anya. She was my first love, first kiss, first...nevermind." She grinned. "When I had to leave we promised to stay friends, stay in touch."

"Did you?"

"Oh yes, we still write and chat on the computer all the time. She's got a new girlfriend now that I talk to as well. They seem happy together."

"Are you happy?" Geni chuckled.

"I don't need a partner to feel complete, although it would be nice. I am happy." She said, answering his question. "Why shouldn't I be? I've got my own place to settle down in finally, I've got awesome friends, what more do I need to be happy?" She finished with a shrug.

"So, what happens now?" Hao asked after a few minutes of companionable silence.

"What do you mean?" Chocolove asked.

"Well, I'm alive now, which means that I'm going to be taking food, clothes-" He paused as Chocolove laughed.

"You're asking if we're going to kick you out?" Hao nodded. Chocolove and Geni both shook their heads. "You are welcome here however long you want."

"But, what about money?"

"If you're that worried, get a job. There's a bunch of fast food places in the area that are always hiring." Geni replied. "Now, are you thinking of going to school? It starts in a couple weeks you know."

"I've never been to school."

"Choc and I can tutor you on subjects you need help in, if you want to go?" Geni asked again. Hao thought for a moment.

"Yes, I'd like to go, I think it's time I started living like a normal human being." He said, then grinned. "Well, maybe not quite so normal..." Geni cackled and pounded him on the back.

"That's the spirit. Now, sleeping arrangements."

"I could just sleep on the couch." Hao suggested.

"You could, but Choc's bed is actually part of a bunkbed set-up and we have the rest of it in storage actually." Geni replied. "What's say we get it set up and you two can share a room?" The boys agreed and they went down to the storage area in the apartment basement to fetch it.

After much grunting, swearing, pushing, shoving, bruises and sweat they had managed to assemble the bunkbeds. The three of them sat down with a can of coke and surveyed their work.

"Who gets top bunk?" Chocolove asked.

"Why don't you two shoot for it?" Geni suggested. Hao shook his head.

"It was Choc's room first, he should decide where he wants to sleep, I don't mind."

"Alright, then I'm choosing the top bunk." Chocolove said with a grin. "Prepare for ninja attacks in the morning." Hao shoved him playfully.

"Not if I get you first." He replied.

"Ooh, that reminds me, we're going to have to get some stuff for you."

"You mean like clothes?" Hao asked.

"Well that too, but I'm talking about nerf guns, paintball guns and lightsabers, stuff like that."

"Oh, the fun stuff." Chocolove said, nodding. "Definitely going to need to get him some of that stuff."

~~~~~***~~~~~

Hao woke up from a nightmare to someone shaking him frantically. He opened his eyes to find Chocolove crouched by his bed, brown eyes concerned.

"What happened?" Hao asked groggily.

"You were moaning. I thought maybe you'd been hurt." Chocolove whispered. "Were you having a dream?" Hao nodded, panting and sweating. "Here, come into the kitchen." Chocolove pulled Hao to his feet and led him out of the room.

He pushed a mug of hot chocolate in front of Hao and sat down with him.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked. Hao nodded.

"I dreamt that I had the Spirit of Fire, and that I was killing people." He said shakily. "You, Geni...Yoh," The last name was said in a whisper. "I tried to stop but it was like I wasn't in control, I could hear myself laughing, while I was trying to scream, it was horrible." He put his face in his hands and shuddered.

Chocolove put a hand on his shoulder.

"It was just a dream, it's alright, it was just a dream."

* * *

Wolf: review plz!


	7. Chapter 7

Wolf: I own nothing but the plot and the craziness that is Geni!

A few weeks later found the household adjusted to their new tenant. Hao continued to have the same nightmare, but Chocolove learned to tune it out and keep sleeping. The two of them had started grade 10 the week before, and already half the girls in school were crushing on Hao.

Geni had laughed and told him to save some for Chocolove. She had begun her first semester at university, and so far had managed to toilet paper two statues, organized one of her classes to sing Disney songs all period and managed to turn someone's hair green.

So it was pretty much life as usual for them, with nerf and lightsaber battles an everyday occurrence and movie marathons a must. Geni convinced Hao to wear a small hoop earring in one ear, seeing as they were already pierced and all.

Hao now worked at a local burger joint that Geni had recommended that he try. The other guys were in awe of his hair and told him that he should make it into dreads so he'd look like Captain Jack Sparrow.

Hao had fun working there; there were frequent dance-offs, random food fights, and nightly arguments about movies, superheroes, Harry Potter and much more. It was clear why Geni had recommended the place to him.

Geni was also teaching him to speak some of the languages she knew. Chocolove already knew how to speak some German thanks to her, and so they began taking their lessons together with her. It was fun to be walking about and all the sudden start talking in German, the looks they got were priceless.

~~~~~***~~~~~

Hao and Chocolove were doing their homework in the kitchen one afternoon when the door banged open and they heard Geni singing a song about kitty cats. Said girl came into the kitchen holding a small black kitten in her arms.

"He followed me home, can we keep him?" She pleaded, suddenly looking five years old. "He's real friendly." Hao and Chocolove exchanged amused grins.

The two of them got off their stools to have a look at the new kitten. Emerald eyes blinked up at them from a face that was all black except for a pair of white 'eyebrows.' His paws had dainty white socks and the tip of his tail looked like it had been dipped in white paint.

The little cat batted at them and chewed on their fingers lightly as they petted him.

"I like him." Chocolove said as the kitten attempted to climb him like a mountain.

"Me too." Hao chuckled. The kitten had been fascinated by his long hair and had batted it around playfully for about five minutes. He had always had a soft spot for cats.

"Then it's settled!" Geni squealed. "Now all we need is a name."

"How about Socks?" Chocolove suggested, looking at the kitten's white paws.

"Nah, too cutesy." Geni replied, making a face. She set the kitten down on the floor. Immediately it ran at the couch, climbed up the back of it, did a backflip off and landed on all four paws, walking off as though nothing had happened. The teens stared in awe.

"He's a ninja!" Hao exclaimed.

"That's it!" Geni crowed. "Ninja!" The boys agreed enthusiastically. Geni picked up their kitten once more. "Welcome to the family, Ninja."

~~~~~***~~~~~

"Baby it's cold outside!" Hao sang as he stepped into the warmth of their apartment. It was almost Christmas vacation and the teens were excited for the break. Geni was having her last exam today so they were planning to go out to celebrate.

Ninja barrel-rolled into the hall in order to attack Hao's feet and sniff his shoes.

"Hey, crazy cat." Hao said, picking him up and slinging him over one shoulder. Ninja had grown into a handsome cat. He still displayed his ninja skills, most often by popping out where you least expected and finding his way into any locked space, and had developed a peculiar interest in stalking socks, so much so that the teens were lucky if they could find a complete pair.

He wandered into the kitchen where he found Chocolove sitting at the shared laptop, Geni's was off-limits, looking very excited.

"What's up?" Hao asked.

"Yoh wants us to come for Christmas!" Chocolove answered delightedly. Hao blinked at him in surprise.

"Did...did you tell him about me?"

"Oh, no, I just started talking about the new roommate we got, never mentioned any names." His smile disappeared as he realized... "Maybe this isn't such a good idea."

"Maybe." Hao agreed. He did want to see Yoh again, to apologize, and maybe, just maybe, start over.

Chocolove would tell stories about his adventures with Yoh and he even had pictures. Hao had begun to feel something ache inside him as he realized what a kind, generous, forgiving person his brother was. He had begun to wonder if there was room in Yoh's heart to forgive even him.

"Dude, I'll tell him we can't come alright?" Chocolove said. Hao snapped out of his thoughts.

"We? You don't have to stay."

"I'd feel bad leaving you alone at Christmas, and even if Geni stayed with you, well, it wouldn't feel like Christmas to me, that's all." Chocolove replied.

"'Dat's wight wabbit!" Geni said from the doorway. Neither of the boys had heard her come in. "Now what do you say, good old-fashioned American Christmas with just the three of us?"

"I think..." Hao hesitated. "I think I want to go, to Japan I mean." Chocolove and Geni stared at him in shock. Geni was aware of his situation.

"Are you sure about that, you could be killed!" Geni said, her serious side coming out.

"Yeah dude, I mean you don't even have a guardian spirit anymore." Chocolove added. Hao had not tried to find Spirit of Fire after he had come back to life, there were too many bad memories there.

"I can summon Matamune." He said with a shrug.

"Mata-? Oh, the cat, right." Geni and Chocolove had been told about the cat that had been Hao's only friend in his first life.

"You can really bring him back?" Geni asked, wide-eyed. Hao nodded. "Can I watch?" Hao chortled and nodded again.

"I'm going to ask one more time Hao, are you sure about this?" Chocolove asked, brown eyes worried.

"Yes, I want to try to make things right with my brother at least." Hao said determinedly.

"Well then, look out Japan, here we come."

* * *

Wolf: Review plz!


	8. Chapter 8

Wolf: I own nothing but the plot and the craziness that is Geni!

A few days later the teens arrived in Japan, tired and jet-lagged. At least the boys were. Geni seemed more wired than ever, literally dragging them along as they manoeuvred through the busy airport.

"Slow down Geni." Hao moaned tiredly.

"Aw, is the little boy tired?" She teased gently. "Come on, there's so much to see." She said excitedly, looking all around. She had on a beanie that covered her hair. She had not removed it since she had gone out the other day, much to the boys' confusion. Now Hao and Chocolove just yawned. Geni pouted ridiculously.

"Aww, you guys are no fun."

~~~~~***~~~~~

Yoh wandered around the old inn that was his home happily. Horohoro, Ren and Manta were already there, along with Ryu, who was in the kitchen. Chocolove and his roommates were going to be arriving soon as well. Yoh was thrilled that all his friends could join him for the holidays.

The doorbell rang and Yoh ran to go get it excitedly. He grinned at the sight of Chocolove standing there with a light dusting of snow in his afro.

"Chocolove, good to see you!" Yoh cried, hugging his friend.

"Great to see you too man." Chocolove replied tiredly. Yoh stepped back to allow him and his companions come inside with their luggage. "Need help?" Chocolove shook his head as he took off his coat and shoes.

"Hey, is that you Chocolove?" Horohoro came around the corner and then froze. Yoh frowned at his reaction. Horohoro raised a shaking finger to point behind Chocolove. Yoh turned and then froze as well at the sight of Hao taking off his coat.

The boys continued to stare at Hao until Geni elbowed her way through the boys.

"Hello!" She said. She had taken off all her winter outerwear except her beanie. Her friendly grin snapped Yoh out of his daze.

"Hi, you must be Geni."

"Yup, that's me."She replied cheerfully. She attempted to adjust the large hockey bag on her back, but wound up overbalancing.

"Oh, gravity works." She said as she fell backwards. Hao and Chocolove jumped when she hit the ground with a thud and stared down at her owlishly.

"What's all the noise?" Anna stalked into the hall from the kitchen where she had been supervising Ryu and then froze. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" She shrieked, pointing at Hao. Hao looked up at her blankly.

"Ferngully?" was his slurred reply. Geni began laughing like a hyena. "Wait, what was the question?" Anna blinked and stared at him in confusion as Geni managed to pull herself to her feet, still cackling.

"Forgive him, he's seriously jet-lagged." She told them. "I don't think you'll be able to get a coherent-"

"What about a convent?" Chocolove asked, head jerking up slightly.

"Precisely." Geni said with a giggle. "I think they could do with a rest before we try to explain." Yoh scratched his head.

"It would probably be wise to wait anyways until everyone is here so that you don't have to tell it more than once." He stated. Geni nodded. "How come you aren't all..."

"Dazed and confused?" Yoh nodded. "I guess I just have a special disposition." Hao snorted. Geni turned her bi-coloured eyes on him and mock-glared.

"Oh, remind me to kick your ass later for that." She said to him. "Alright, let's get you babies up to beddie-bye." She grabbed each boy by their collars and half-dragged them up the stairs.

"Well, that was interesting." Yoh commented.

~~~~***~~~~

Hao was awoken a couple hours later by a polite knock on the door. He got up and went to the door. Yoh looked at him nervously.

"Uh, everyone's here if you want to come down."

"'Kay." Hao replied, rubbing at his eyes and stepping out of the room.

"Um, are you going to put on pants?" Yoh asked. Hao looked down in confusion and saw that although he still had on his shirt and sweater, he only had on boxers.

"What the hell? I went to sleep with them on." He stepped back into the room, muttering to himself.

"Um, so come downstairs when you're ready." Yoh said and then backed away, heading towards the stairs. Hao watched his retreating back, stomach flip-flopping in nervousness.

Yoh walked into the living room, his own stomach clenching nervously. Seeing Hao alive had done funny things to his emotions. On the one hand he was relieved that he hadn't killed Hao; that had weighed heavily on his kind soul for too long. But, on the other hand, he was completely petrified, he had no idea why Hao was here or whether he was out for vengeance.

"So Yoh, what's with all the secrecy?" Lyserg asked.

"Yes Yoh, it's not like you." Faust added. Yoh was saved from answering by Chocolove tramping down the stairs. Lyserg and Faust greeted him happily. Their ecstatic greeting died out when Hao walked down the stairs.

Hao averted his eyes from their horrified stares and shoved his hands into his pockets, walking slowly over to the living room couches.

"What is he doing here?" Lyserg asked furiously. "I thought he was dead!" Hao and Chocolove sat down on opposite ends of the couch.

"We thought so too, but Chocolove brought him here, and I'm sure we'd all like to know how he managed to find him." Yoh replied calmly. He looked around, not seeing the last member of the little group. "Where's-"

The sound of running footsteps came to them and Geni leapt down the stairs, ran at the couch, flipped over it and landed neatly in between Hao and Chocolove.

"Ten points!" Chocolove crowed. Geni grinned and then, finally, whipped off the beanie she was wearing, revealing that she had turned her spikes in dreadlocks. Hao and Chocolove's jaws dropped.

"Great Spirit, what the hell did you do to your hair?" Hao asked, pulling on one of the dreads. Geni grinned.

"I thought it'd be fun. What do you think?"

"It is fully awesome." Chocolove replied. Geni grinned and then batted away Hao's hands, which were busy playing with the blue-tipped locks.

"Do you mind telling us what's going on now, or are you just going to flirt with each other?" Ren asked snidely. Geni let out her hyena laugh and Chocolove quickly explained that she was a lesbian. After the initial shock wore off the three of them began to tell their tale.

~~~~~***~~~~~

Yoh watched Hao carefully when they finished explaining. Hao dropped his eyes, unable to meet the heavy scrutiny. He fidgeted slightly, uncomfortable with all the stares he was getting. Everyone then turned to look at Yoh, waiting for his decision, it was his home after all and he was their unspoken leader.

"They can stay." Yoh finally said softly but firmly. Everyone, Hao included, stared at him in surprise.

"You're kidding me, you're going to let him stay here?!" Lyserg cried.

"It's Christmas." Yoh stated simply. "A time when we can put aside our differences."

"And then afterwards go right back to fighting." Horohoro grumbled.

"We'll see if it comes to that." Yoh replied, returning his weighted stare to Hao. Hao offered him a shy, tentative smile in return. "Is there anything else we should know?"

"Uh, yeah actually." Chocolove replied. "He moans in his sleep." He said, pointing at Hao. "So if you hear a sound in the middle of the night like an animal slowly dying, just ignore it, or put him out of his misery." He ducked the playful swing Hao aimed at his head and just grinned.

"Oh, and there is a Ninja in the house." Geni added.

"A what?" Anna asked.

"Our cat, his name is Ninja, and he likes socks, a lot. So don't be surprised if you find some missing." Geni said cheerfully.

"Where is this cat now?" Anna asked, glaring at them.

"Somewhere." Geni replied with a shrug. "He's a ninja, he could be anywhere." At that moment they heard a sound of skittering footsteps and watched as Ninja barrel-rolled into the room, ran at the back of the couch, climbed up it and jumped onto Hao's head, where he promptly fell asleep.

Geni chortled as she plucked the sleeping cat off his head and snuggled him.

"This is Ninja, the sock stealing, Houdini cat." She told them. No one had any idea of how to respond to that.

* * *

Wolf: Review plz!


	9. Author Note: Important

Hey guys, no this is not me telling you that I've decided not to continue, so don't freak out. I do however have exams to study for, and as such am taking a two week hiatus from writing to focus on my studies. Really sorry, but I promise to get right back to writing as soon as they are done.

This is Wolf, signing off for now


	10. Chapter 10

Wolf: I'm back babes! Glad to see me? I own nothing but the plot and the craziness that is Geni!

Yoh woke up the next morning, wondering if the previous day had just been a dream. After the explanation Hao had disappeared all night. It was easy after that to think that it had been just an illusion or some hallucination.

Yoh sighed and looked at the clock, knowing that he should get out of bed and help with breakfast. He wandered downstairs, nodding a hello at Ryu, who was already at work and found an apron, getting down to work.

"Are you really going to do nothing about _him_ being here?" Yoh turned and blinked at Anna from his place at the stove.

"Huh?"

"Hao. Are you really going to just do nothing?" Anna asked again, slower.

"Yes. Until he hurts or tries to hurt one of us he is our guest and should be treated as such." Yoh replied with a lazy smile.

"I don't like it." Lyserg said darkly as he came into the kitchen. "He could just get us in our sleep."

"That's not Hao's style." Yoh argued. "And besides, he's not one to beat around the bush, if he wants something, he'll take it. That's why I think we're ok, if he was going to do something he would have done it already."

"I agree with Yoh's logic." Faust said in his soft voice as he too wandered into the kitchen with Eliza. The rest of Yoh's friends trickled in as breakfast was being cooked, until Geni, Chocolove and Hao were the only ones not present.

They all looked up at the sound of loud singing in German. Faust seemed to recognise the song and began to sing along as Geni came down the stairs. They finished the song in harmony and Geni clapped Faust on the shoulder like an old friend.

She then leaned on the counter and smiled flirtatiously at Tamao, who blushed and quickly looked away.

"Geni don't scare the poor girl." Chocolove admonished as he came in.

"Aw, but she's so cute, I can't help myself." Geni replied.

"You know, if you want a date, I can show you the time of your life." Ryu said.

"Thanks, but if you weren't listening yesterday, I'm into girls, not guys." Geni replied, the huge grin fading just a bit.

"That's just because you haven't found the right guy yet." Ryu replied with a wink. He didn't see Geni's face drop into a ferocious scowl.

"So you think that you can change how I feel about men?" She asked frostily.

"Of course, my beautiful little lady. You are just confused, and need a man, like me, to show you just what you are missing. " Geni suddenly smiled. Chocolove instantly backed away from her; the smile was dangerous, angry.

"Come here." Geni said in a light tone to Ryu. He grinned triumphantly and sauntered over. Geni spun him, pressing him against the counter. She smiled at him and then...kneed him in the balls.

He made a sound like a dying Chihuahua and tried to crumple, but Geni's knee in his groin kept him upright. She grabbed his collar and pulled his face close to her furious one.

"Now listen, and listen good." She hissed. "I like girls, that fact is not going to change, ever. It is not something that can be 'cured' and I hate it when people say it like that, like it's some kind of disease." She spat. "Now, I'm going to let you go, and you're not going to bother me again, right?"

Ryu made a squeaky noise and nodded his head. Just as Geni let go of him Hao walked in the room. He stared at Ryu hobbling away with a bemused expression.

"Wow, what the hell did I miss?" He asked Chocolove.

"Geni kneed him in the nuts." Chocolove replied. Hao raised an eyebrow and looked at Geni, who was still trying to simmer down.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because he wasn't getting that no means no." Geni replied.

"Meaning he was trying to pick you up?" Geni nodded. "I don't think he'll be trying again after having his gonads smashed."

"If he does he won't have them anymore." Geni replied in a growl. Ryu let out a little 'yeep' and busied himself at the stove.

When they finally sat down to breakfast, there was an awkward silence. Hao knew it was his presence and picked at his food listlessly. Geni on the other hand was done in about five seconds and turned to Yoh.

"Is there a shopping centre nearby?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah, I can take you there later if you want, what do you need exactly?" Yoh asked.

"I forgot to pack underwear." Geni replied, calm as can be. The effect was instantaneous.

Yoh blushed bright red, Chocolove howled with laughter and Hao began to choke on his food.

"How do you forget that?" Chocolove finally asked.

"I had other things on my mind." Geni replied, sticking her nose in the air.

"And you were harping on us to make sure we didn't forget anything?" Hao asked teasingly. Geni swatted him over the head gently, but began to laugh. Soon everyone was laughing with her, the tension in the room easing a little.

~~~~~***~~~~~

Later on Tamao and Anna took Geni shopping for undergarments. As they were leaving Geni was seen flirting once more with the shy Tamao.

Yoh wandered through the house, trying to find Hao. As much as he desperately wanted to talk to his brother, he was also very nervous. What if his friends were right, what if Hao was just biding his time? Because as confident as Yoh had made himself sound this morning, he really didn't know his brother's mind at all.

He was confused though now, Hao didn't seem to be anywhere.

"He's up on the roof, Yoh-sama." Yoh whirled at the sound of the voice and stared down at the very familiar cat spirit standing in front of him.

"Matamune." He whispered in disbelief. "How...?"

"Hao-sama brought me back, since he no longer possesses the Spirit of Fire." Matamune explained.

"He doesn't?" Yoh shook his head trying to clear it. "I've missed you." He finally said, kneeling down to hug the spirit that had been his first friend.

"And I have missed you Yoh-sama." Yoh sniffed and then wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

"You said Hao was on the roof?"

"Yes, but I think he wants to be left alone right now." Matamune replied. Yoh got up anyways and went to the back door. He tramped into the snow and stared up at the roof.

Sure enough there was Hao, sitting with his back to Yoh.

"What does he want Matamune?" Yoh asked softly.

"That is not for me to tell Yoh-sama." Matamune replied. "You're going to have to ask him that yourself."

* * *

Wolf: Review plz!


	11. Chapter 11

Wolf: I own nothing!

"You haven't talked to him at all, have you?" Geni stared at Hao from his open doorway.

"No, I'm working on it though." Hao replied.

"Uh huh." Geni gave him a sceptical look and wandered over. "What exactly are you scared of?" She asked, sitting down.

"What if Yoh doesn't want to talk to me?"

"I think that's silly, why would he have allowed you to stay here?"

"To be nice?" Geni thought about this for a second.

"I guess he could have done that, but I have seen him wandering around, looking for you." She said, poking him in the chest. "What we need is a situation in which the both of you will be together, like a game or something."

"Uh, so what are we doing again?" Horohoro asked as they walked down the street. Most of the shamans were avoiding getting too close to Hao, who was walking with Geni in front.

"I told you, I found a great lazer tag place, and you guys have never been, so we're going." Geni replied.

"Hmph, it sounds all very ridiculous." Anna said.

"You need to learn to have a little fun." Geni replied. "Life ain't all training and cleaning you know?" Anna just sniffed. The two girls had been at odds with each other since day one. Anna thought Geni was flighty, undisciplined, and just plain weird. Geni thought that Anna was a slavedriver, and was very vocal about those opinions.

"Here we are!" Chocolove called. A sign in bright day-glo colours announced the game within. Geni immediately went up to the counter and began chatting up the pretty girl working the register.

"Well? Are we doing this or what?" Anna interrupted. Both girls offered her a scathing look.

"Better do what queen bitch says before she blows a gasket." Geni murmured to the girl, loud enough for Hao to hear. He couldn't suppress a snort of laughter. The girl rolled her eyes and after ringing them up she slipped Geni a piece of paper with a phone number.

"Lucky, go to play lazer tag and pick up a girl." Chocolove said as they followed the girl into the prep room. Geni grinned. They all pulled off their coats. Geni, Hao and Chocolove were wisely wearing all dark colours, with Geni in a beanie to cover her electric blue tips of hair.

Yoh was having trouble doing up the vest they were given. Hao noticed, and gulping slightly, went over.

"Here, let me help." Yoh jumped slightly at turned to look at Hao. Hao didn't look at him but simply showed him the proper way to do up the straps and stuff.

"Thanks." Yoh said. Hao nodded and went back to securing his own vest.

The teams were Geni, Hao, Yoh, Manta, and Horohoro, and Ryu, Ren, Lyserg, Faust, and Anna. Tamao had stayed back home. Anna had been reluctant to come but Geni had explained that the game required strategy and would probably be good training for the guys. It was manipulative, but it had worked.

Yoh found himself wandering aimlessly through the game room's maze of glow-in-the-dark painted walls. Their team didn't really have much strategy, Geni said that took too much thinking and not enough running around like a loon, which was the fun of the game, according to her.

Suddenly he was grabbed from behind and yanked into a small alcove. He stared at Hao, who put his finger to his lips, eyes dancing.

"You can't see anyone in here unless you come at it at the right angle, and there are spots where you can shoot people from." Hao whispered with a chuckle. "I've shot at least five people, and they have no idea where it's coming from."

"What do you want me to do?" Yoh asked, feeling excited.

"You shoot in one direction, I'll shoot in the other, 'kay?" Yoh nodded eagerly and the two of them worked together to shoot people passing by. No one ever figured out where the shots were coming from. A few times they saw Geni slinking around quietly through the maze, but they didn't call out to her, she seemed to have things under control.

When the game ended they walked out from their little hiding spot and joined the rest of them. Despite Anna's strategic tactics, Geni's team had won. Geni looked mighty smug about this.

"So what were you doing?" She asked Hao and Yoh. "Didn't see you at all in there."

"Found a good spot to snipe." Hao replied.

"Ahh, I chose the ninja route myself, they never saw me coming."

"Taking lessons from the cat, huh?" Hao teased. Geni punched him in the shoulder playfully and laghed brightly as they walked back home through the lightly falling snow.

When they got home Hao found his arm grabbed in a vice-like hold. He blinked at Yoh.

"I need to talk to you." Yoh said. Hao's heart jumped into his throat; what could Yoh possibly want to talk to him about? He considered declining, but he felt that he probably wouldn't be able to get out of Yoh's grip; he had never known that Yoh was so strong.

He nodded and let Yoh drag him upstairs to his room, where Ninja was sleeping in his pyjamas.

"What are you doing here?" Yoh blurted out. Hao stared at him, unable to comprehend what Yoh was asking. "I mean, you're here with Geni and Chocolove, but why did you come, it can't just be for no reason."

Hao could only stare at him, and Yoh witnessed something that he thought impossible; Hao was at a loss for words. He just stood there with his mouth opening and closing but no sound came out. Then something happened that Yoh was totally unprepared for; Hao's eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Yoh." Hao whispered hoarsely, tears slipping down his cheeks. Yoh's heart clenched painfully at the sight and, hardly realizing what he was doing, he moved forward and wrapped his arms around Hao.

Hao's arms latched tight around him and he sobbed into Yoh's shoulder. He kept whispering a mantra of sorrys as Yoh held him. When Hao finally calmed down he and Yoh were sitting on the floor together, one of Yoh's hands gently rubbing his back in soothing circles.

"Are you alright?" Yoh asked.

"I-I think so." Hao replied, rubbing his face with his sleeve.

"Ok." Yoh said gently. "I forgive you." Hao looked into his eyes, startled.

"Wh-what?"

"I forgive you." Yoh repeated. "I see no reason to hold grudges, you've changed, I can see that." Hao laughed sadly.

"You're a better person than I ever was." He said admiringly. Yoh smiled and hugged him again.

"You came all this way to tell me that you were sorry?" Hao nodded sheepishly.

"And...there was...there was something else." He said, looking down and fidgeting a little.

"What is it?"

"I was wondering...I was hoping that we could start over...as...as brothers." Hao looked up slightly with a soft, hopeful expression in his dark eyes.

"Of course!" Yoh cried, hugging him tighter. "I've always wanted a brother." He continued softly. Hao smiled.

"Well, I will try to be the best brother I can be then."

Wolf: Review plz!


	12. Chapter 12

Wolf: I own nothing!

A few more days passed. The snow had fallen enough to leave a small layer on the ground. Yoh and Hao could often be seen talking with one another. Hao was worried about what Yoh's friends would think, but Yoh had said

"If they're really my friends, they'll trust me to do this." Hao had accepted this, and for the most part Yoh's friends had too. That is, except for Lyserg.

Lyserg was unhappy that Hao was here, that he was even still alive. But he couldn't deny that Hao wasn't acting like himself, and that was kind of confusing him. It used to be everything was in black and white, good and evil, but since meeting Yoh and his friends, his definitions of how the world was supposed to be were changing.

He had settled down onto the living room couch to read when all the sudden a four-footed furry beast attacked him. Ninja the cat stomped on his chest then grabbed his foot and tried to pull his sock off.

"Hey!" Lyserg cried. Hao came barrelling into the room and saw Ninja. He grabbed the cat and pulled him off, Ninja taking one of Lyserg's socks with him.

"Your cat just tried to kill me." Lyserg growled as Hao tried to pry the sock out of Ninja's mouth.

"No, that just means he likes you." Hao replied. He handed Lyserg back his sock with a faint smile.

"He likes me?" Lyserg said in disbelief.

"He's Geni's cat, stands to reason he'd have strange habits. I'm just used to them." Hao replied, putting the cat down. Ninja swatted at his ankles and then turned and skittered away. Hao turned to follow and then paused, biting his lip slightly.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Lyserg lifted his head at the timid question from Hao, a frown of confusion furrowing his brow.

"What about?" He asked back harshly. Hao fidgeted, looking obviously uncomfortable.

"I-I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am." He said in a rush.

"Excuse me?" Hao dropped his eyes and looked away.

"I know that you can probably never forgive me for what I did, and I'm not asking to be forgiven. I don't even know if I can forgive myself." Hao murmured. "All I want is for you to know just how sorry I am." Lyserg peered into Hao's eyes, seeing hollow pain there, and nodded curtly, emotions in turmoil. Hao smiled slightly and then turned and walked out of the room.

%&%&%&%

Hao walked behind Geni as she manoeuvred through the crowds.

"So what exactly do you want to get him?" She asked him.

"I'm not sure." Hao admitted.

"Well, what does he like?" Geni replied in slight annoyance. "I can't help you unless you give me something to work with here." Hao sighed.

"Ok, he loves oranges." Geni snorted.

"Not exactly deep." She said. "We're looking for something meaningful, right?" Hao nodded.

"Ok, he's really into Soul Bob." He offered.

"Someone probably already thought of that." Geni replied, exhaling slowly.

"You're right." Hao nibbled his lip. "He's after peace. In his life and in the rest of the world." Geni smiled hugely.

"Now that is something I can work with."

%&%&%&%

Yoh was sleeping restlessly. He had been doing so for a little while, ever since he and Hao had been able to see eye-to-eye in fact. He woke up, and sighed, getting out of bed. He had a feeling he knew why he was so restless.

He walked down the hall to Hao's room, where he could hear soft moans. He opened the door and padded over to his sleeping brother. Kneeling down he gently shook Hao's shoulder.

"Hao, onii-chan, wake up." He called softly. Hao groaned in what sounded like agony and then opened his eyes. He sat up, looking at Yoh in surprise.

"Yoh, otouto, what are you doing here?" He asked groggily. Yoh shrugged.

"I couldn't sleep, and I heard you moaning." He answered. "Are you ok?" Yoh asked, brushing the tear-tracks off Hao's face.

"I get those dreams all the time, where I'm killing people, and I can't stop it, you'd think I'd be used to it." Hao muttered, favouring Yoh with a sad smile.

"I don't think you could ever get used to dreams like that." Yoh responded. He moved closer, nuzzling up against his older twin. Hao shook his head regretfully and leaned against his brother, closing his eyes.

He had no idea how Yoh did it, but when he was around Hao always felt this incredible peace steal over him, something he had never felt before in any of his lives.

"Hey, onii-chan?" Yoh asked after a little while.

"Hmm?"

"There's something bugging me." Yoh said. "Who brought you to those scientists?"

"I don't know, the file only said an anonymous donor." Hao replied. Yoh was quiet for a moment.

"It had to have been shamans, the question is," Yoh stifled a yawn. "Who?" Hao shook his head.

"It's a little late for these kind of thoughts, why don't you go back to bed?" Yoh thought about this for a moment.

"Why don't I stay here for the night?" He asked. "Maybe it will help with the nightmares." Hao was startled for a moment and then smiled softly at Yoh.

"It couldn't hurt to try." Yoh grinned and the two of them burrowed under the covers together. Yoh wrapped his arms around Hao, and Hao leaned into the gentle touch. The two of them fell asleep like that, and for the first time in months, Hao did not dream.

Wolf: Review plz!


	13. Chapter 13

Wolf: own nothing, this author does.

Hao awoke to someone poking him in the cheek. He opened his eyes to see Geni leaning over him with that familiar crazy grin of hers.

"What?" He asked her.

"The slavedriver is looking for your brother." She replied. Yoh sat up, looking nervous.

"So you came in to warn Yoh so that he could get out there before getting into trouble?" Hao asked.

"No, he's already in trouble." Geni responded blithely. "When I left she was muttering about tripling his training." Yoh went pale.

"So, what then?" Hao asked. "You're not the type to let Yoh suffer."

"Aren't I?" Geni teased. "No, well, I was going to ask if you two wanted to ditch and go have some fun!" Yoh cocked his head at her.

"I'd just wind up in more trouble from Anna." He said mournfully.

"You let me take care of Queen Bitch." Geni ordered. "Come on, it'll be fun." She cajoled. Yoh paused a moment and then nodded. "Excellent."

"Where are we going?" Hao asked, pulling on clothes. Geni shrugged.

"I don't know." She said dismissively. "But that's part of the fun!" She cried before Hao shushed her. She huffed, but quieted down long enough for them to grab warm clothes and sneak out the window and away.

Once they were out of the danger zone Geni let out a wild whoop and danced away down the snowy street. The sun was just barely rising and the early light painted the world in strange and whimsical colours.

"So, where do you two want to go for breakfast?" Geni asked the boys. Hao and Yoh shrugged, the action so identical that it made Geni laugh aloud. She grabbed each of their hands and dragged them down the street towards a small Western-style diner.

"So, I see that Lyserg has stopped growling whenever you're in the room Hao." Geni said as she chowed down on pancakes, bacon and scrambled eggs.

"Yeah, I talked with him a little, and it seems to have done the trick." Hao replied. "I don't think he'll ever be completely comfortable with me around, but it's a start anyways."

"Ahh..." Geni said, sort of distracted by the girl from the lazer tag place coming up to talk to her. The two girls began having a discussion and the twins turned to one another.

"Hao, what are you planning to do after the holidays?" Yoh asked. Hao rubbed his head.

"Originally I thought I was just going to go back to America, but now...I'm not so sure." Hao replied.

"Do you...do you want to stay here?" Yoh asked. Hao looked at him worriedly.

"Are you sure that would be alright?" he asked. "I don't want to put you in danger." Yoh laughed softly.

"Hey guys?" Geni interrupted them. "Suki here just asked me on a date, I'm going to ditch you now, 'kay?" Yoh and Hao nodded distractedly. Suki and Geni grinned and then swept out the door.

"Why don't we go somewhere a little quieter so we can talk more?" Yoh said when they were gone. Hao nodded. Though he no longer hated humans, he did not like being around so many people at once, with so much noise.

Yoh led him outside and down to the river.

"Is this alright? You won't get too cold down here?" Yoh asked as they walked down under the bridge.

"No, I'm fine." Hao smiled. Yoh smiled back and sat down on a bare patch of ground. Hao sat next to him, easing close so they could share warmth. They sat quietly for some time, just enjoying the quiet and each other's company.

"I really do want you to stay." Yoh finally said. "I don't care if there's danger, I've dealt with danger before."

"What about your family?" Hao asked. "Aren't you worried about how they'll react?"

"First of all, they're your family too." Yoh replied with a half-smile. "And second of all, yes, I'm a little worried. But I also know that you're my family too, and if they can't learn to accept that and trust me... I don't really know if I want to be associated with them."

Hao stared at Yoh in shock. Yoh had basically told him that he would allow himself to be disowned if his family disagreed with his decision! It seemed insane to Hao that Yoh would do that, for him. After all he had done, why would he do that?

"Because I care about you, and I can see that you've changed." Yoh said to him. "People deserve second chances if they are willing to try." Hao blinked at him.

"Can you read my thoughts?" Yoh's brow furrowed for a moment.

"I guess I can!" He said, a bright smile appearing on his face. "It's probably twin telepathy, have you heard of it?"

"Yes, I have." Hao laughed. "That's probably why you were disturbed by my dreams." Yoh nodded eagerly, bouncing slightly in place. Hao chuckled, Yoh was such a child sometimes, but that was what made him so lovable.

"Onii-chan? What are you thinking about?" Yoh asked, peering into Hao's face.

"I thought you could read my mind?" Yoh shrugged.

"It comes and goes." He replied. "I think when I really want to know what's happening with you I can do it, but the rest of the time, no."

"I think that's for the best, don't want someone else in your head constantly, right?"

"Yeah." Yoh said. They sat silent for a bit, watching the water go by, chunks of ice floating downstream.

"I come here a lot." Yoh murmured.

"Why's that?"

"It's quiet, it's a good place to think." Yoh laughed softly. "A lot of people think I don't do a lot of that, Anna, other shamans...my family." Hao waited for him to continue. "They think that my dream of an easy life is a joke. But...they don't realize that the only way for me to live easy, is if everyone else is living easily too." Yoh sighed. "It may have started out like that, but I was four at the time, and ideas evolve." Hao nodded in understanding. Yoh paused for a moment, seemingly lost in thought.

"I came here more after the Shaman King tournament." He continued quietly. "I thought about your death, and my hand in it. I know you're not dead, but back then I felt as though I'd killed you, and that upset me deeply." Hao sat still, afraid to even breathe. What Yoh was saying was so private, so obviously upsetting that he was afraid to do anything to scare him into silence.

"I came here, to try to work out my feelings, to try to reconcile myself with what I did." Yoh drew in a shaky breath. "I couldn't do it. I still felt guilty, dirty, for what I thought I'd done. No one else got it, why I was so upset. They didn't see you as a person, just a person. But I did, and it... hurt... so much..." Yoh dropped his head and drew his knees up to his chest, soft sobs escaping his lips. Hao moved closer to him automatically and wrapped his arms around his shaking brother's shoulders.

"Shh, it's ok. I know it hurt, but everything's ok now." He murmured, rocking Yoh gently. "You did the right thing, and though it wasn't easy, you saved a lot of people." Yoh whimpered softly. "Shh, I'm ok, you're ok, everything's ok."

Yoh's arms tentatively reached out to wrap around Hao. Hao squeezed his brother tightly. The two of them stayed locked in that embrace, seeking the comfort from each other's presence that they so desperately needed.

Wolf: Review plz!


	14. Chapter 14

Wolf: own nothing, this author does.

The house had settled into an easy peacefulness for the holidays. At least, as peaceful as it could get with Geni around. Ren and Horohoro were slightly frightened and apprehensive of the high-energy, openly gay girl. And Anna just didn't like the fact that Geni took every opportunity to criticize her training methods.

Hao and Geni were having a Nerf shoot-out in the living room. Geni was behind the couch and Hao was crouched on the stairs. The two of them shot at each other while Ninja tried to swat the darts out of midair.

All the sudden a bunch of people walked in the room just as Hao fired once more. The dart hit Keiko Asakura straight in the chest. Silence reigned as the rest of the Asakura clan stared at Hao, whom they thought was dead.

Keiko however, calmly reached into the travel bag she carried and pulled out a Nerf gun. With the utmost calm she carefully aimed, and shot Hao in the forehead. After an initial stunned moment Hao fell backwards and 'died'.

Geni fell onto the floor, laughing hysterically. Keiko stared down at her in amusement, a small, playful smile upon her face.

"That was absolutely wonderful!" Geni cried, bouncing to her feet. "My name's Geni, what's yours?"

"Keiko Asakura." Keiko replied with a bemused smile upon her face.

"Asakura? Are you Hao's mom?" Geni turned to Hao. "Is she your mom?" Hao sat up and nodded. "You are beautiful!" She cried, grabbing Keiko in a bone-crushing hug.

"Well, thank you." Keiko said breathlessly.

"Geni you're going to break her." Hao commented, trying to pry Keiko's dart out of Ninja's mouth. Geni stuck her tongue out at him.

"Anything else you got hidden in your bag of tricks?" She inquired, poking Keiko's travel bag. Keiko grinned and pulled out a paintball pistol. Geni squealed and bounced around the room in a frenzy of joy.

"You are incredible!" She squealed. "Will you adopt me?" Hao let out a strangled, gagging noise. Geni turned and shot him in the chest with her Nerf gun. Hao pretended to die once more. Geni snickered at him.

"What's going on?" Yoh came into the room, looking at his family in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"It's Christmas, we wanted to be with you." Keiko said, pulling him into an embrace and kissing his forehead. "You've grown." Yoh hugged her happily, he hadn't seen his mother in ages.

"Now, what is he doing here?" Mikihisa demanded, pointing at Hao. Yoh looked over at him and then his family; both his father and grandfather were ready to fight.

"I can explain."

%&%&%&%

Yoh told them all he knew of Hao's captivity, rescue and journey to this place. Geni had bounced off to find someone to bug, most likely Anna, and Hao had quietly stolen from the room, not liking the tense air that he was creating.

"So what exactly does he want here?" Kino asked. "It's not Hao's nature to do anything for no reason, especially something like this." Yoh disliked the fact that his family didn't believe Hao could change. He, for one, had seen Hao do plenty of things for no reason in the last little while. He chose not to mention this though.

He wondered if he should tell them why Hao had come, or if Hao wanted to do it himself.

'_Go ahead, otouto, I don't mind you telling them.'_ Yoh smiled, he knew Hao was listening on the stairs and nodded slightly in his direction.

"He told me that he wants a second chance, to start over." Yoh explained.

"And you believed him?" Yohmei asked in disbelief. Yoh nodded. Yohmei shook his head. "You are far too soft Yoh. He's the enemy-"

"He cried." Yoh interrupted softly.

"What?" Kino said.

"He cried. He allowed me to see him in that vulnerable state." Yoh continued. "The old Hao would have never done that, would he?" He paused for a second. "I'm going to give him a chance, even if you won't."

There, he'd said it. The ultimatum had been laid down on the table. The only question was, would they respect his decision, or think he was foolish. His family seemed frozen in their uncertainty. Strangely enough, it was Keiko who acted first.

"Hao, come here." She called. Hao came out of hiding with a puzzled look on his face. "A mother always knows." Keiko explained. "Come here." She beckoned to him. Hao shuffled over, looking uncomfortable. Keiko stood up and grasped his face in her hands, looking into his eyes.

With her eyes she traced the shape of his face. Her fingers tucked a strand of long, silky hair behind his ear. Finally she nodded ever so slightly and leaned down to kiss him on the top of his head.

"Welcome back." She whispered.

"Keiko?" Mikihisa looked at her in disbelief. "You can't be serious, he's the monster-"

"He's my son." Keiko replied tightly. "And even if he did do horrible things, it still hurt that I could not watch him grow up, or see him at all. Now I can."

The Asakuras were stunned. Keiko had never displayed this kind of stubbornness before, not to her family. But here she was, jaw locked mulishly, defending the very person they had worked so hard to get rid of for a millennium. Silence reigned.

"I have to ask." Geni said from where she had appeared in the room. "Were you the ones that gave Hao to those scientists?"

"No, we thought the battle with Yoh had killed him." Yohmei growled. "I would have done it though."

"I still think the X-Laws had something to do with it." Lyserg wandered into the room. "It seems like something they'd do." Hao offered him a shy smile, which he returned briefly.

"You can ask them." Mikihisa said. "The Iron Maiden and Marco are coming tomorrow." All eyes went wide.

"WHAT?"

Wolf: Review plz!


	15. Chapter 15

Wolf: own nothing, this author does.

"The X-Laws are coming here?" Hao repeated. Yoh looked distinctly worried at the prospect.

"That's what I said." Yohmei growled. "I think you should clear out." He told Hao with a nasty smile.

"I think I might want to too." Yoh said. Hao stared at his brother. Yoh's face had gone the colour of cottage cheese and he was shaking just slightly.

"Otouto, are you ok?" Hao asked worriedly. Yoh gave him a smile that was more like a grimace.

"I saw the X-Laws briefly before we left for home." He explained. "Marco apprehended me and told me to keep my wits about me, that I was a loose end that would someday need tying up." He shuddered.

"You think he was talking about killing you?" Mikihisa asked in disbelief. "After you saved them?"

"Well, I don't think they were asking for him to come for cake and tea." Geni quipped. Yohmei glared at her.

"This is none of your business, girl." She narrowed her mismatched eyes at him.

"I consider Hao to be family." She retorted. "You essentially throwing him to the wolves is my business."

"You consider him family?" Kino asked. "Are you mad?" Geni inspected her nails.

"Possibly." She said, favouring them with a manic grin. "You ok?" She asked Hao. "You look like death warmed over." She looked from him to Yoh. "You both do." Hao managed a weak smile.

"I think I finally understand the saying 'Karma is a bitch'." He replied. Geni laughed.

"Keep that sense of humour, you're going to need it." She said.

"I think I need a force field or something." Hao replied. "Know any Jedi?"

%&%&%&%

Hao was sitting up in bed, watching the stars outside his window. He hoped his racing thoughts wouldn't wake his brother, who was sleeping beside him peacefully. He turned his attention to his sleeping brother's face.

He absently brushed his fingers across the soft skin. Yoh murmured in his sleep, but did not wake. Hao smiled slightly and traced a small scar on Yoh's neck, a memento of one of his shaman fights. Hao couldn't understand how Yoh could continue to be gentle and forgiving after all that had happened to him.

It was one of the qualities that he used to despise in Yoh, thinking it weakness, but had come to love in the last little while. Hao had learned from watching Yoh that it was not childish ignorance that gave him his outlook on life, but a much deeper wisdom that Hao himself hadn't been able to figure out in the thousand years he had been on this earth.

Love, that was Yoh's wisdom. It was what made him capable of forgiving all the people who had wronged him, even Hao. And Hao was beginning to see what the world could be if Yoh's philosophy was allowed to spread.

Hao sighed and slipped from the room, not tired and not wanting to disturb his brother's slumber. He padded downstairs and into the living room. Through the glass back doors he could see the full moon's light turning the snow outside into soft silver.

"It's awfully late." Hao jumped and whirled at the soft voice. He stared up at his mother.

"I couldn't sleep, Keiko." Keiko smiled.

"Is that anyway to refer to your mother?" She asked lightly. Hao blinked and looked down, hiding a light blush.

"No...Kaa-san." He finally said, stumbling over the words a little. Keiko's smile got wider.

"You know, you've shown extraordinary courage by coming here."

"It was something I needed to do." Hao replied, sitting down. "I don't think I could have lived with myself if I didn't even try to reconcile with at least some of those that I've hurt."

"And you went to Yoh first."

"He was the only one that ever looked past what I had done and tried to see the person within." Hao murmured. "I wanted the chance to learn from him, and help him achieve his goal." Keiko looked at him in surprise.

"His goal to be Shaman King?" She asked in clarification. Hao nodded.

"The world would be a much better place with his philosophies in place." He explained. "I can help him get stronger so that no one could stand up to him."

"Why not learn the philosophies yourself?" Hao chuckled softly.

"I am learning them." He replied. "But, I think that Yoh is the only person on earth that would not be tempted to abuse the power he's given." He explained.

"You have changed." Keiko murmured, shaking her head and sitting down. "Do you really think the X-Laws will try to hurt Yoh?" Hao nodded miserably.

"He's connected to me, isn't he?"

"Your other half." Keiko whispered. Hao smiled softly.

"Oh, he's so much more than that." He murmured. "But the X-Laws only see that he is my twin, and that to them is enough to justify murder. I brought this on him I'm afraid."

"You worry for him."

"More than for myself." Hao replied. "Yoh doesn't have the power to stand up to them alone. That's why I'm not going to run."

"You changed Lyserg's attitude towards you." Keiko reminded him. "Why not them?"

"Lyserg has been with Yoh for some time, has absorbed much of his philosophies, that made it easier." Hao explained.

"You never know until you try." Hao smiled weakly at Keiko.

"I guess so." He admitted. Keiko leaned over to kiss him on the forehead.

"Get some sleep." She ordered. "You have a big day tomorrow." Hao sighed and stood up. Before he left he turned back to Keiko.

"Thank you...kaa-san."

Wolf: Review plz!


	16. Chapter 16

Wolf: own nothing, this author does.

Hao vaguely heard voices cutting through the fog of his sleeping brain.

"Should we really wake them?" That was Horohoro.

"Well, the X-Laws are here already." That annoyed voice was Ren's.

"Yeah, but, they're being distracted by Geni." Manta. "We could let them sleep a little longer."

"Too late." Hao groaned, opening one eye. "I'm already awake." The boys jumped back, startled.

"Sorry, but Anna told us to come get you two." Horohoro said apologetically. Hao nodded his understanding.

"I'll wake Yoh up." He said. Yoh's back was pressed against his, so Hao sat up and gently shook Yoh's shoulder. "Otouto, it's time to wake up." He murmured gently, rubbing Yoh's back to help wake him up.

After a few moments of this Yoh stirred and moaned sleepily. He blinked open his expressive dark eyes and stared up at Hao. He yawned, stretched, and then smiled.

"Good morning." He said. Hao gave him a wry smile.

"Depends on what your definition of 'good' is." Ren grumbled. Yoh gave him a questioning look.

"The X-Laws have arrived." Yoh's eyes widened then and his jaw dropped.

"Oh. I see." He said simply. "I guess we'd better go downstairs then." Hao nodded and their friends left them while they got dressed.

"There's no shame in not doing this." Yoh said gently. Hao laughed sadly.

"I'm not going to leave you with them." He replied. "I'm positive they want you dead, and I'm not going to let them kill you."

Yoh smiled at him. "I know, just try not to get hurt, ok?" Hao smiled back.

"I can't make any promises. My first priority is protecting you, understand?" Hao asked, pulled Yoh into a hug.

"Ok." Yoh sighed, voice slightly muffled as his face was squished into Hao's chest. The two of them quickly pulled some clothes on and headed down the stairs. They were met at the bottom by Geni.

"That little girl is even colder than the slavedriver." She whispered. Hao was concerned to see that she actually looked frightened. "You ok?" He asked. Geni gave him a serious look.

"You sure you want to go in there? The blonde has a gun with him."

"I need to do this." Hao replied sternly. Geni gazed at him, uncharacteristic worry clouding her eccentric eyes.

"Be careful." She implored. Hao gave her a reassuring grin. Matamune hopped on his shoulder, prepared to defend Hao and Yoh if need be. Amidamaru hovered beside Yoh, ready for trouble.

When the two of them walked into the room, all conversation died. Marco and the Iron Maiden stared at Hao with looks of shock and dismay, which quickly turned into hot, boiling fury.

"How the hell did you get out of there?" Marco snarled at him.

"So, it was you who gave him to the scientists?" Yoh asked in disbelief. Hao mentally shook his head; Yoh was always willing to believe the best in people. Then he smiled inwardly, thinking it was a good thing, because it had allowed Yoh to give him a second chance.

"Of course." The Iron Maiden replied calmly.

"We knew those moronic scientists would continue to bombard you with energy until your spirit disintegrated." Marco growled. "It would appear they let you free instead."

"No actually, I did." Chocolove came to stand beside the Asakura twins. "I worked in the lab, and found him there one day."

"And you let him free?" The Iron Maiden demanded.

"No one deserved that kind of treatment." Chocolove replied stubbornly. "Not even Hao."The rest of Yoh's friends had quietly moved so they were flanking the twins, until the only ones not there were Kino, Yohmei and Mikihisa.

"You all defend him?" Marco cried, staring in particular at Lyserg. Lyserg refused to drop his eyes. "I trust Yoh." He said simply.

"If you don't like how this house is run, you're welcome to leave." Faust said in his quiet voice.

Marco snarled inarticulately and went for the holster on his hip. Everyone in the room tensed, preparing to fight. But, the Iron Maiden laid a hand on Marco's arm, shaking her head.

"We will not fight." She said calmly. "We will go, but it will take some time to arrange transport. Permit us to stay one night?" She directed the question at Yoh. Yoh nodded slightly.

"Ok, one night, but no funny business."

%&%&%&%

"You sure you should be letting them stay here?" Hao asked, late in the night. Yoh rolled over to look at him.

"It's only one night." He shrugged. "What could happen?"

"You need to be a little bit more careful." Hao chided gently. "Not everybody is your friend, or means well." He paused. "And I know that what I'm saying could have applied to me, but Marco was openly hostile down there."

"Yes, but the Iron Maiden put a stop to it." Hao sighed in mild exasperation. Yoh was so stubborn sometimes, but Hao found that he loved him for it.

"I still don't like it." He grumbled. Yoh smiled and reached out to hug Hao. Hao sighed once more, this time in happiness, and leaned his head against Yoh's shoulder. He loved these moments, when it was just the two of them and he could just feel the love emanating from his brother.

Yoh pulled away and lied back down.

"Go to sleep now." He yawned. "In the morning they'll be gone, and we won't have to worry anymore." Hao lied down too and tried to quiet his racing mind.

He was just drifting off when the bedroom door burst open. Geni stood framed in the doorway, silent.

"Geni?" Hao whispered, the hair on the back of his neck rising. Something was very wrong. A soft gasp behind him made him check on Yoh. Yoh's face was white as a sheet.

"Yoh, what's wrong?"

"In her hand." Yoh whispered, horrified. Hao looked to see what he was talking about and his eyes widened at the sight of the carving knife clutched in Geni's hand. Geni's head was down and she was breathing in noisy exhales, sounding a bit like a bull waiting to charge.

Geni?" Hao tried again. Geni's head snapped up and Hao saw that her eyes were glassy, empty. In the next instant she charged at him, knife upraised. Hao rolled out of the way in time.

As Geni prepared to charge Hao again, Yoh managed to wrap his arms around her from behind, preventing her from moving. Geni went wild, kicking and thrashing, trying to get away.

"What's wrong with her?" Yoh cried.

"She's being possessed." Hao said grimly. "And I think I know who's responsible." Yoh nodded, thinking the same thing. "Hold her as still as possible, I'm going to try to get through to her."

Yoh held Geni as tight as he could without hurting her as Hao began to talk to her.

"Geni? Geni, I know you can hear me." He beseeched the struggling girl. "Fight it Geni, I know you can do it!"

Suddenly Geni's body went stiff and she let out a strange, strangled moan. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell completely limp.

"Geni!"

Alerted by the cries, all of the household came running. What they found when they got there was Yoh and Hao desperately trying to wake Geni up, with no success.

"Help her!" Yoh cried. Faust came forward and took Geni's pulse. He then listened to her breathing, which was very faint.

"What happened?" Lyserg asked.

"She was possessed and tried to kill us." Yoh explained. "Then she just keeled over."

"She was possessed by a powerful spirit, it took a grave toll on her." Faust explained.

"So she's just resting? When will she wake up?" Faust looked up sadly.

"I'm not sure she will."

Wolf: Review plz!


	17. Chapter 17

Wolf: own nothing, this author does.

"What do you mean?" Chocolove cried. "Other people here have been possessed, and they woke up!"

"Yes, but they weren't possessed by an extremely powerful spirit." Lyserg said quietly. "The only spirits the X-Laws have at their disposal are Shamash, and Michael, and they're both very powerful." Faust nodded.

"An extremely powerful spirit can only be used by a powerful shaman." He explained. "Think of a vessel. If you try to fill it up too much, it will rupture. It is the same way with possession."

"So, Geni's been broken?" Yoh asked in horror.

"Drained, would probably be a better word, so much so that...she may not be able to recover that energy."

%&%&%&%

Hours passed as they hoped against hope that Geni would wake up. The X-Laws were long gone; apparently after the failed assassination they fled. Hao and Chocolove sat the vigil by Geni's prone body that had been moved to the living room all night. The others would wander in and out, unnerved and upset by the events. The only one that didn't seem to be real upset was Anna; she was only annoyed they hadn't caught the X-Laws.

Hao rubbed his sore eyes and accepted the mug of coffee from Yoh. He had stayed most of the night, only leaving to search the city in vain for the X-Laws. At some points in the night he had dozed, leaning against Hao. Hao had found comfort in his presence, reassured by his brother's understanding that Hao needed someone beside him.

"Thanks Yoh." Chocolove said quietly as he accepted a cup of coffee from his friend. Yoh smiled encouragingly at him and then sat down next to his brother.

"You should at least try to get some sleep." He told Hao. Hao shook his head and took a sip of the coffee. Yoh sighed softly; he knew that Hao would not give up his post. Yoh leaned against Hao, resting his head on his shoulder. Hao let out a shuddering sigh and leaned his own head against Yoh's, tired eyes slipping closed on their own accord.

Yoh sat up, keeping Hao's vigil for him while he slept. Hao shivered occasionally in his sleep, dreaming again. Soft words and a warm hug made them stop each time and Hao would fall back into an exhausted slumber.

About an hour later a resounding crash woke Hao up. His eyes flew open and he stared in surprise at Silva standing there in the living room. Silva stared with as much surprise back. Hao then noticed that Silva was breathing heavily and his clothes were ripped and bloody.

"Silva, what happened?" Yoh cried, leaping off the couch and inspecting Silva himself. There was a large gash on his one arm.

"We were attacked...what is he doing here?" Silva asked, pointing a trembling finger at Hao.

"That's not important right now." Yoh replied. "Are you hurt anywhere else? You should sit down." Silva nodded at this and sat down heavily on the floor. Faust came in and began to examine him thoroughly. Yoh went into the kitchen and came back with a tall glass of water, which Silva drank down eagerly.

"What happened to you?" Yoh asked when Silva finished the water.

"The X-Laws." Silva replied hoarsely. "The X-Laws attacked us." Clarity suddenly struck Hao at the X-Laws plan. In order to defeat him they had to be stronger than him, and in order to do that...

"They're after the Great Spirit, aren't they?" He asked, unable to keep the horror out of his voice. "The same way I was."

Silva nodded. "They came out of nowhere. They told us we were interfering with justice when we stood in their way. We were holding them back when I left, but we needed help, so I came here."

"This was the place where you knew that there were people who would stand up to them." Yoh concluded. Silva nodded again.

"We should go now, every minute we waste, they could get past the Patch and take the Great Spirit." Ren said. Hao glanced anxiously over at Geni's body. Faust saw the look and sat down next to her.

"I will stay here with Geni, make sure nothing happens to her." He said. Hao nodded. The shamans spent a couple of scrambled moments gathering weapons and various other items, then when everyone was ready they teleported out.

The cavern they came out into was the one that led to the Great Spirit. The shamans could see Patch officials scattered about the floor like so many dropped toys. Blood was splashed on the floor and walls. Silva gasped and ran over to where Golva lay on the floor.

"Goldva!" He cried, hoping the Chieftain wasn't dead. Golva opened his eyes with a groaned. "What happened."

"They got through us." Goldva said painfully.

"I'll get the medical staff down here." Mikihisa said and hurried from the room.

"How long ago was this?" Silva asked.

"Only a few minutes ago." Goldva replied, trying to sit up. Silva gently pushed him back down again.

"Rest." He soothed. "I brought help." Goldva opened his eyes wide at the side of all the shamans there, but they opened even wider at the sight of Hao.

"He..how...?"

"He's on our side." Silva said. "It's not important right now, we need to-"

A sudden cry interrupted him and he looked over to where Yoh was clutching his head. Hao hurried over to his brother.

"Yoh, otouto, what's wrong?" he asked.

"It's in my head." Yoh said. "The Great Spirit, it's..it's calling out for me." Goldva gasped in surprise.

"The Great Spirit has chosen." He whispered.

"What?" Silva asked. "You don't mean..?"

"The Great Spirit only communes directly with the Patch tribe or...its Shaman King." The shamans all went silent and still. Hao gripped Yoh's arms joyfully.

"Did you hear that Yoh? You've been chosen by the Great Spirit." Hao looked up at the others. "If we can get Yoh to the Great Spirit, for them to join, the X-Laws will be stopped."

"So what you're saying is, we need to be a distraction while Yoh gets past them to the Great Spirit." Ren clarified. Hao nodded.

"In the state that it's in the Great Spirit is helpless against aggressors like the X-Laws. But when Yoh joins with it, he'll be able to use that power to stop the X-Laws for now, and forever." Yoh's friends looked at each other, and then back at the twins, determination in their eyes.

"Let's do it."

Wolf: Review plz!


	18. Chapter 18

Wolf: own nothing, this author does.

The Iron Maiden and Marco trudged across the land towards where they could see the Great Spirit rising out of the desert landscape like a pyre of blue-white fire.

"Soon now my Lady, nothing will be able to stand in your way." Marco said reverently. Lady Jeanne only nodded, eyes fixed on her prize, the Great Spirit.

Suddenly the sand in front of them exploded as a blast of furyiochu rocketed past them. Marco wheeled with a snarl to find Ren, Horohoro and Chocolove standing behind them. An exclamation from the Iron Maiden made him realize that Ryu, Lyserg and Silva had come to stand in front of them. They were surrounded.

"Fools! You dare to challenge us?" Marco roared, taking out his pistol.

"Yeah, we do!" Chocolove replied hotly. "You think we're just going to stand here and let you take the Great Spirit?" A cruel smile tugged at Marco's thin lips.

"Where's your so called 'friends'? The monsters and the little freak-girl?" Marco was rewarded to see Chocolove scowl, furious.

"You hurt Geni, I won't let you get away with that." He hissed, merging Mic with his claws and attacking. Marco laughed and summoned Michael, letting his sword bear down on the attacking boy. But before the sword could strike it was wrapped and held by Lyserg's wire.

The battle began in earnest. The goal for the defending shamans was not to completely drive the X-Laws back, but to prevent them from getting to the Great Spirit until Hao and Yoh could get to it first.

%&%&%&%

"Come on Yoh." Hao whispered, after checking to make sure the way was clear. They had skirted around to the side of where the battle raged in order to get to the Great Spirit without being seen.

"I'm worried." Yoh said softly as they slunk through the rocky, sandy terrain.

"About your friends? They'll be fine." Hao assured.

"No, it's not that, I'm worried...What if I'm not me when I come out of this. What if the Great Spirit changes me?"

Hao stopped in his tracks and stared back at his brother. Yoh looked back at him with an agonized expression on his gentle face. Quietly, Hao reached out and drew his brother into a gentle hug.

"You will always be you, no matter what." Hao whispered. "No force on this earth can take that away from you, understand?" Yoh looked up at him, tears in his eyes, and nodded.

"Let's go." He whispered. Hao nodded and led the way to the edge of the rocks where they were hidden. They still had a half a football field's length to go before they reached the Great Spirit, but there was no more cover for them. They would have to sprint across, trusting on their friends and their own abilities to reach the Great Spirit safely.

The two of them looked at each other once more, gearing up for the run. Hao summoned Matamune in his Ogre-Slayer form and nodded at Yoh. The twins exploded out of their hiding place, sprinting for the Great Spirit.

Marco spotted them about halfway and roared in rage. Before anyone could stop him he unleashed Michael at the two boys. Hao saw it coming and shoved Yoh forwards, out of the path of the blade. He himself twisted to avoid it, but was too slow to avoid being grazed in the side by it.

He dropped to one knee, feigning weakness to get Marco to focus on him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Yoh get up and turn to come back to him.

'_GO!' _Hao ordered mentally. Yoh hesitated a moment and then nodded almost imperceptibly. Hao switched his attention back to Marco, confident that Yoh would make it. Marco smirked in triumph and Michael swung his blade at Hao.

Hao leapt forwards and met the blade's swing with one of his own, clashing them together. He smirked at Marco.

"You've been played." He said victoriously. Marco's eyes narrowed and then widened as he saw Yoh step into the Great Spirit.

"NO!" Marco roared and tried to strike at Hao again in a last-ditch attempt to get at least one of the twins.

And then the world went white. No one could see or move for that matter. Then as soon as the bright light was there, it was gone, and all the shamans were back in the underground chamber.

"The Great Spirit and the Shaman King are becoming one." Goldva's voice rang through the chamber.

"NO!" Marco screamed, struggling against the Patch that now held him and the Iron Maiden. "This cannot be!"

"It can. Unconventional yes, but the Great Spirit has decided to choose its own Shaman King this time around."

Hao leaned against a nearby wall, half in relief and half out of pain. The cut in his side was fairly shallow, but it bled quite heavily. Chocolove noticed and came running.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked worriedly, seeing the blood staining Hao's shirt and hand.

"Just a flesh wound." Hao replied through gritted teeth.

"Let's get you to a medical officer." Chocolove insisted, tugging on Hao's arm. Hao went with little protest, mind elsewhere. The medical officer balked for a minute at treating Hao, but a warning growl from Mic quickly made him change his mind.

"I don't get it." Horohoro's voice suddenly rang out. "The Shaman King was always chosen by combat, wasn't it?" The other shamans murmured in agreement; it seemed Horohoro had voiced the question that was on everyone's mind.

"The Great Spirit has seen that the traditional method...may not be the wisest." Goldva answered. "The most powerful shaman may not be the one most suited to the job, rather it is the one with the most heart, the most empathy that should be the one to be granted this honour. For what is a King without compassion for his people?"

"Yoh fought me, not for himself, but for all the people of this earth. To him it didn't matter who they were, they all deserved to live." Hao added. "That is why he was chosen." Goldva bowed his head in agreement.

"But, only the most powerful of shamans can hope to cope with the power of the Great Spirit." The Iron Maiden argued.

"Power can be measured in many ways. The power of Yoh's compassion and heart lends itself to the power of his abilities when it is needed most."

"Yeah, he always seemed more powerful when he was fighting for his friends." Ryu realized. Goldva bowed his head again.

"The power of the heart, too often we forget how important it really is."

Wolf: Review plz!


	19. Chapter 19

Wolf: own nothing, this author does.

Hao paced the underground room restlessly, sneaking glances at the door that led to the Great Spirit occasionally. Yoh had been gone for hours, and he was starting to worry.

"You're going to make your wound start bleeding again if you don't settle down." Chocolove sighed patiently.

"My brother is merging with the most powerful spirit there is on this earth, and you're telling me to settle down?" Hao demanded edgily, the air around him starting to heat up a little. Most of the other shamans, including Yoh's friends and Anna, backed away a little at the sight.

Chocolove didn't react at all; he knew that Hao was only getting worked up because he was worried about both Yoh and Geni, and the stress was starting to wear him out.

"Sit down before you hurt something." He enticed. "Yoh's going to be alright. He always is."

All the shamans were much relieved when Hao sighed and plodded tiredly over to where Chocolove was sitting against the wall and parked himself beside him.

"I know that, but I can't help but worry for some reason." Hao explained quietly. Chocolove chortled in reply.

"That's because he's your brother, you're always going to worry about him."

Abruptly the door to the underground chamber swung open and Yoh walked in. He looked a little tired, but he was smiling like he always was. The assembled shamans gave a collective sigh. All except Marco and the Iron Maiden, who glared balefully at the new Shaman King from their captivity in an Oversoul cage of the Patch and Hao's making.

"Yoh!" All of Yoh's friends leapt at him in an instant, essentially smothering the boy. Yoh greeted each and every one of them happily and then pushed his way through the crowd to where Hao was trying to push through to him.

Hao grabbed him in a frantic hug, reassured when Yoh returned the hug willingly.

"You were right." said Yoh in a low voice. Hao's body relaxed completely at the words.

"I was very worried." He admitted. Yoh pulled away and smiled broadly at him.

"I was worried about you." He replied.

"Why?" Hao gave Yoh a perplexed look; it wasn't as though he couldn't handle himself, and Yoh knew that.

"I knew you'd been injured, and I worried it might be something serious." Yoh clarified. Hao laughed slightly.

"Marco has terrible aim if he was trying to skewer me." He lifted his shirt to show the bandage. "I didn't even need stitches."

"Does it hurt?" Yoh inquired with a mixture of concern and curiosity.

"Not really." A polite cough drew their attention away from their conversation. Goldva bowed once he realized he had Yoh's attention.

"We are at your service Yoh Asakura, Shaman King." The old Chieftain said. "There is one matter that I think you should attend to right away." He nodded over at the Iron Maiden and Marco. Yoh looked bemusedly at both Hao and Goldva.

"Yeah, only, what can I do?" He asked, rubbing his head sheepishly. "I don't want to kill them, but we can't let them go-" He paused, tilting his head as though listening to someone. Hao understood immediately.

The Great Spirit was made up of all the spirits the world had ever seen. Yoh now had all those spirits inside him, so he could easily talk to any one of them.

"Ok, I understand now." Yoh looked at Hao. "Sha-wen says that I can manipulate their minds and make them forget that Hao is alive, and send them far away." He said without drawing breath, so that when he was done he had to gasp a little.

"You think that will work?" Hao asked doubtfully. "What if they decide to pay you a visit and I'm there?"

"He could also impose the idea on their minds that they don't need to see the Asakuras ever again." Goldva suggested. Immediately Yoh's face brightened.

"They say that's a good idea!" He crowed happily.

"It should probably be done right away," Goldva cautioned. "Before they manage to get free or something."

Yoh nodded soberly and walked steadily over to the X-Laws. As Hao watched he began to glow the same white-blue that the Great Spirit had been. He was talking softly and although Hao couldn't hear what was being said he could sense a presence in Yoh's voice that was not his own. Suddenly there was a flash of white-blue light and the X-Laws disappeared.

Yoh wandered back over to Hao.

"I think we should go home now." He said quietly. "There's one more person we need to take care of." Hao knew immediately who he meant.

"Geni."

%&%&%&%

When they got back to the house, thanks to Yoh, they found Faust and Geni in the same spot they had left them.

"Any change?" Chocolove asked anxiously. Faust shook his head and then turned his gaze to Yoh.

"Ah, I see we have our new Shaman King." He said calmly. Yoh grinned and nodded. He then sat down at Geni's side.

"I'm not exactly sure-" he paused and then seemed to listen again. "Ok." He put his palms on Geni's chest and that blue-white glow surrounded them both.

'**Come back.' **Yoh whispered. **'Wake up.' **

As the amazed shamans watched the white-blue light seemed to go inside Geni. A low gasp escaped her lips and her breathing settled into more normal patterns. Colour slowly began to return to her skin and she began to twitch and stir. Finally her green and blue eyes opened.

"Geni!" Chocolove and Hao cried happily. She blinked her eyes in confusion and sat up slowly, staring at her friends.

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Yoh inquired.

"No, I remember going downstairs to get a drink, and then bam! Nothing."

"Probably for the best." Faust stated. Geni merely gave him a confused look. The shamans sat down and explained what had happened while she was possessed and unconscious.

"Damn, wish you had left the X-Laws for a little while. I would have liked to say a number of things to them." Geni said when they were done.

"I'm guessing a number of them with your fists?" Hao inquired, raising an eyebrow. Geni growled in reply, then sighed.

"Oh well, all's well that ends well, I guess."

%&%&%&%

"You sure you're not going to come back with us?" Geni asked as she slung her bag over her shoulder.

"For the millionth time, yes." Hao responded with a roll of his eyes. "This is my place now." He continued, putting an arm around Yoh's shoulders. "With my family."

"So they're ok with you staying? You're not going to show up on your doorstep after they've tried to kill you?" Chocolove asked sceptically.

"I think I'll be ok with the Shaman King as a brother." Hao laughed. "And they're getting used to me anyways." Geni sighed and hugged him tightly.

"It's going to be a little empty without you in the apartment." Chocolove said, clapping him on the shoulder.

"You'd better come to visit or else." Geni warned.

"I will." Hao promised. He and Yoh watched as Geni and Chocolove got in the taxi and drove away. Yoh turned to go into the house, but Hao stood watching the horizon for a moment.

_The end of one thing, and the beginning of another, _he thought to himself, then smiled and followed his brother into the house.

**THE END**

Wolf: I love all you guys. Watch out for the next story with our shaman pals sometime soon.


End file.
